Love Aches
by AquaTrooper3
Summary: Okay, Percy Jackson is 14 years old at the start and he has a girlfriend. Rachel, but he finds out love hurts more than its worth. No Demigod's or Gods.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own PJTO or THOO

All rights go to Rick Riordan

This chapter may be boring and there are no words.

Please R&R, anybody got any ideas for m second chapter, how to introduce Gwen

1. My life until now

Hey I'm Percy Jackson, just a regular kid, you know doing regular stuff, I should produce a CV for you, but that would be too short, so instead I will tell you about my life from the moment I arrived home from when I was born until this exact moment in time, now

When I came home I only remember a face, black hair, green eyes and an indescribable look, it was my dad, he left the moment I came from the hospital, he didn't even see me until the moment I arrived home, my mom said they had a fight before she went to the hospital, I figure its bad for a woman who's just gone into labour to have an argument, my mother was taken to the hospital by her parents.

My mother has dark brown wavy hair and blue eyes, she has creases in her forehead from stress at work, ill tell you about it later.

My grandfather was the first of my grandparents.

Once my dad went out the door, my mother finally got me to sleep, I don't remember after that.

When I was one my birthday cake fell on the floor, my grandpa dropped it, I still have the picture of him trying to pick it up.

No birthday cake for that year, my grandma made us jelly and it was served with custard, well it was better than nothing.

I learnt to say mama and my grandparents, gwanpar and gwanmar, when I was fifteen months, I could walk by eighteen months.

I could say a few sentences by two.

I didn't have a birthday cake that year, instead I had a Yule log. Oh my birthday is no-where near Christmas, a few months away.

I spoke proper vocabulary and could run at thirty-two months. I was a quick developer.

For my third birthday, I had a cake from the shops. Turned out I didn't like fruit cake.

I remember when I was three, my mom worked as a tour guide at a museum that is now a restaurant and a supermarket, I visit the restaurant regularly, I went to the museum with my mom, but when she worked, she left me with the lady in charge of the cafe. The lady took me on a tour of the museum a couple of times, sometimes we would spend a week researching about one room, I didn't understand much, not till I was six.

When I was four my grandpa made me a cake which he didn't drop. Turns out I'm allergic to lemons.

Four bad birthdays in a row.

My grandpa fought cancer that same year, he came out of hospital, five weeks later he got dementia.

I got worried, but my mom told me it was fine, I was home educated for five years until I was eight. When I turned five, I got a remote control car, I crashed it many times, on my fifth birthday I was ill. I had no cake. I had learned proper vocabulary and had a conversation with many people in the museum.

My grandma died in a train accident four months after my birthday.

My mom and grandpa cried for two days, maybe three.

For my sixth birthday, I had no cake, I spent my birthday in hospital, because I broke my arm getting it stuck under a wooden sleeper, the wooden things on train tracks, that are under the rail.

My grandpa died three months before my seventh birthday, on my seventh birthday, I got a chocolate cake and a remote control helicopter. Six birthdays with no cake, or not a cake I liked or was allowed to eat.

A month after my eighth birthday my mom sent me to school.

Some of you might be psychic or you had a lucky guess, but for those who don't know when my birthday is its August the eighteenth.

I had no friends in my first year, when I was nine I met a girl, I secretly loved her for six months, she was beautiful, she had blond hair that fell to just below her shoulders. She had aqua blue eyes. For the first six months I admired her from afar, unless it was science, which was when I had to sit next to her.

Her name was Gwendolia, but she hated that name so everyone called her Gwen.

I asked her out after six months, she said yes.

We had our first kiss ever on my tenth birthday.

I went out with her for almost five years, she had to move when she was twelve, but I'll get to that part later. My tenth birthday was the best ever, I spent the entire day with Gwen, we held hands, she slept over that night.

On her birthday which was August the twenty-fifth, I went to meet her family, she had both a mum and dad, her dad was friendly towards me, her mum was worse, she completely adored me, it was a surprise how I escaped her hugs, Gwen's dad had to help me, but I didn't choke from any of her mums hugs.

Once I turned eleven my mom met a man, but she didn't like him, that same year she started to date again, the museum got demolished. Gwen moved closer to me when I was eleven she spent my birthday with me and her birthday was at my house, because she just moved in. Gwen's parents met my mom.

My mom got a job at a candy store, a few days after I started school again.

Four weeks before my birthday, Gwen told me her family was moving, she didn't know where, but it didn't matter to me then.

She moved far away, she moved to England two days before my birthday, I cried on my twelfth birthday, I cried for a few weeks, once I forgot about her when I met my current red-headed girlfriend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, she also has green eyes, I nicknamed her RED.

That year I entered Goode, I met went out with RED after seven weeks of my new school, I made a friend on my first day his name was Grover, he has curly brown hair and brown eyes, he always wears a red baseball cap.

I made two other friends that second day, they were Jason and nico.

Jason has scruffy blond hair and electric blue eyes, while nico has scruffy black hair and very dark brown eyes.

I hung out with them every school day, at lunch on Monday, Wednesday and Friday I spend time with my girlfriend RED, Tuesdays and Thursday's I spend time with my friends.

Now if you're thinking why don't I spend time with them at the same time, well my friends don't particularly like my girlfriend and my girlfriend doesn't particularly like my friends.

I like their girlfriends. Jason's girlfriend is Piper she has choppy dark brown hair and eyes that seem to change colour, from green to blue to brown and back.

Grover's girlfriend is Juniper, she has black hair with a few green streaks going through it she has green eyes.

Nico just got a girlfriend, his girlfriend is my cousin and Jason's sister. Nico got a girlfriend two days from now, ill tell you about her soon.

On my thirteenth birthday I was in hospital, instead of going to England, I didn't know Gwen lived there, I forgot.

So I was in hospital, because I broke my leg falling down three flights of stairs and fell out a window, six foot from the ground, the Doctor said I was lucky nothing else was damaged, but I had many severe bruises.

Everyone of my friends, but RED came o visit me in hospital.

After I came out of hospital, which was after three weeks of being there, I went in the first and I came out the twentieth,the twenty-first was the last day until the flight tickets to England would have expired, so I went to England. I had a great time, me and my mom stayed in a hotel in London, that's where we spent our three week trip.

We visited everywhere in England.

I bumped into Gwen on the third day of my trip, I literally bumped into her, I was in Hyde park, by princess Diana's memorial fountain.

She instantly recognised me, she had to tell me who she was, do you ever get that, when you recognise someone and they don't recognise you or if they recognise you, but you don't recognise them.

I was really happy to see her again that I hugged her, I was about to apologise before she wrapped her arms around me returning the hug.

We stood like that for a few minutes, then we found a bench and talked all day.

Turned out her dad was one of Prince Harry's army friends so we were invited to have dinner with the Queen.

I also remembered it was Gwen's Birthday that day, I bought her a twenty four carat silver bracelet, with a sapphire charm to go on it, I also bought her a cupcake, I also bought one for myself.

The cupcake was a replacement for her birthday cake. She wore the bracelet the whole day

Her mother and father noticed her bracelet I bought her.

The Queen was very nice, Gwen's dad was also in her gardeners group, he worked on part of the Queens garden.

Me and Gwen strolled around the Queens garden the next day.

Three days before I left back to America, Gwen and I shared a forbidden kiss.

I found out that I still had feelings for her, she also had feelings for me.

The day after I kissed Gwen I went to apologise, but she told me that she was moving back to New York in a year and four days exactly.

We stole a few more kisses the last few days. On the second last day before we left, my mum noticed Gwen's bracelet and asked where she got it from, Gwen just said it was a birthday present.

My mom didn't know I kissed Gwen or that the bracelet was my present to Gwen, not until the plane took off, she was happy for me, about the kiss (she only knew about one), but reminded me about RED.

Ugh, was my thought.

I spent every school lunchtime with my friends, I didn't tell them about Gwen until the day before the summer holidays. My fourteenth birthday I practised for the Olympics. I wanted to be an Olympian, I was the best swimmer and diver in the school, hec I was the best in New York, wait I entered a competition for Manhattan's best aquatic performer, two weeks before school started and I won, I was going to the north east American aquatic competition over Christmas break.

Now to tell you about my cousin, Nico's girlfriend.

Her name is Thalia, unlike Jason she had black choppy spiky hair, but she has the same coloured eyes as him.

We get into as many fights as possible, she also like a sister to me, well Jason is like a brother to me.

Right so now to now.

If I get 2 reviews I will publish on friday.

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Love Aches 1

**Thankyou to the two people who reviewed my story.**

**Guest - I didn't think it was going to be good because it had no speech so thankyou**

**FranAdams-DaughterofAchelois - there might be Percabeth, but if there is is it will be in later chapters, thankyou for wanting me to update so quickly. **

2. School Day

I woke up for the last day of school, well until next week, but I was slightly depressed, because I wouldn't be able to see Gwen until Monday.

The seventeenth of September, a full two days of her moving back to New York.

I suppose I was being pretty selfish. She had just got on a plane to move back here, I didn't know if it was for me, if it was why were her parents coming.

She was probably confused about last time, or she was too busy with the luggage she was carrying.

I guess I'd just have to wait until she comes to see me.

I got up and ready, I said goodbye to my mother.

I saw there was frost covering the ground, and ice, ice!

I hate ice, I'd had a few near death experiences from ice, I broke my wrist once, slipping on ice, sure I've broken a few things.

The day was overcast and cold.

I was wearing my thermal coat and gloves.

I walked slowly towards Nico's house careful not to fall.

I knocked on his door and he was ready as always, except he wore no coat.

'You're not bringing a coat?' I asked him.

'Nope.' He replied.

'Okay, well don't blame me if you get cold.' I told him, as we started walking.

'Sure, just don't blame me if you have to carry that coat around all day.' He retorted, like he knew he outcome of today's weather.

I knocked on Grover's door, he came running out, he slipped on the ice with a thud.

'Stupid ice.' He grumbled.

Grover was also wearing a coat.

'Okay let's go meet up with Jason.' Grover said as he picked himself back up.

We saw Jason standing outside the gates talking to someone with blonde sandy hair, this dude also had blue eyes.

'...Yeah, definitely, you should both sit at our table at lunch.' That part of the conversation was audible from Jason.

The blond dude jogged off into the school premises.

I saw our group of girls, excluding RED, but they had a new blond haired member.

I looked at Jason.

'Who's the dude?' Grover asked.

'Luke.' Jason replied.

'Do you know who the girls new member is?' I asked Jason.

He shook his head. 'No sorry, she was here when I arrived.' He confirmed.

'Percy' I heard RED squeal.

'See you guys.' I said. I watched them walk into the premises and made my way to Rachel.

'Hey RED.' I greeted her with a hug.

'I have some great news.' She said.

'Yes?' I pressed.

She held out a piece of paper in front of her.

'I got accepted for a college in Washington.' She said.

'Congratulations. Wait!, the state Washington?' I asked.

'Yes.' She replied.

'Its not definite, ill be moving there, I still have four other applications that I haven't got a reply to yet.' She assured me.

'Okay' I said 'Um Rachel I have to talk to you after school.' I told her.

'Great, she said, I'll come over.' She decided and made her way into school.

I followed in seconds after.

I was late to my first lesson English.

'Mr Jackson, would you care to elaborate in detail, while being late is unacceptable, or perhaps you could write a one hundred word apology at break in here with me.' Mr McInley said.

I sat down in my seat, next to the girl who was the new member with my friends girlfriends.

She helped me with the work, she was so smart, her blond curls fell to below her shoulder, and her blue eyes were almost intimidating, but I managed to avert my stare before it was noticeable.

I walked to second session P.E. With Nico.

We played basketball.

Nico and I were no good at it, we never got passed the ball, which he and I were both happy about, but we got fouled a lot, which we weren't happy about.

I walked out the Gym limping while Nico held his left arm.

I went straight to Mr McInley.

'What are you doing here Jackson?' He asked.

'I have detention.' I reminded him.

'I have a meeting...' He started. I saw the debating expression he wore. 'I'll let you off with a warning.' he finally decided.

Yes, I thought, jumping up and down in happiness in my head.

Break went by quickly.

My third session was Maths.

That went by quickly, because I didn't understand a word.

My fourth session, before lunch was Science.

We had to make a puff of red smoke, by using the chemicals, that we're supplied.

We were put into pairs, I was with the girl who I sat next to in English, it turns out her name is Annabeth.

Annabeth and I were the first pair to complete the task successfully.

We both sat down and talked until the bell rang.

The people who had finished could leave, but you had to stay if you still needed to complete.

Annabeth and I sat at the table I usually sat at.

'Percy,' I heard almost immediately after entering.

'Wait here a minute.' I told Annabeth.

'RED, this is the last day I will not spend time with you as your boyfriend.' I told her.

She sighed and walked away.

'So, did you move to Goode today?' I asked Annabeth as we got our food.

'Um...Well, actually I moved here yesterday, I just enrolled today.' Annabeth told me.

'You're pretty smart, I mean you helped me in English and Science.'I said.

'Or you're pretty dumb, but I do read a lot of books.' She said.

'That explains why you're such a wise girl.' I said.

'What?' She asked.

'Huh?' I questioned.

'What did you say?' She asked.

'What, wise girl?' I asked.

'Yeah, I like that.' She said.

'Okay, I'll call you Wise girl then.' I told her.

'So how has it been with the red head?' She asked.

'We've been distant, I'm in love with somebody else.' I told her.

'I have a boyfriend.' She informed me.

'Oh no its not you.' I told her. 'Who's your boyfriend?' I asked.

'Have you met Luke?' She asked.

'Only vaguely, but yeah.' I replied.

Nico and Thalia came to sit down at our table.

'Hi Annabeth.' Nico greeted her.

'Hey...'

'Nico' Thalia mouthed to help.

'Hey Nico' Annabeth said.

The rest of our table came slowly. Grover was the last to arrive, with fifty minutes left of a one hour lunch break.

Luke sat next to Annabeth.

'Percy,' Jason started. 'Tell us about Gwen.' He said.

'Why do you want to know more about her?' I asked them.

'So Annabeth and Luke know who she is.' Juniper said.

'Okay, Gwen, she lives in London, until tomorrow, that's when she's gonna move here...' I started.

'And we get to meet her' Nico added.

'...Right, I have already been out with her when I was younger.' I said.

'So she's your ex?' Luke asked.

'Um yeah.' I replied. 'I now have a crush on her, I don't know if she likes me that way too.' I said.

'Which is why she's coming here?' Annabeth guessed.

'Um, I don't know the reason why she's moving here.' I admitted.

'Tell her what happened on your holiday trip to England.' Thalia said.

After I came out of hospital a few days after my birthday. Me and my mum went to London, that's where I met Gwen, I was almost ecstatic as I hadn't seen her since I was Eleven, two years of separation. In that time I had a girlfriend which is the first problem which is caused by the second problem, but the first problem happened after the second one, you'll hear why.' I said.

'This is my favourite part.' Jason said.

'Three days before I left, we kissed, it was passionate, I didn't know if it was for comfort, she was happy to see me, we were lonely, or we still had feelings for one another. At that time I was confused, I suppose she was aswell. I could feel passion in the kiss.

The day afterwards, I went to apologize, but before I could, she told me the news, she's moving back to New York.'

'This is my favourite part.' Grover announced.

On that day and the day before I left, we stole a few more kisses, and I knew she still loved me.' I completed my story.

'Wow, tough dilemma Percy.' Luke commented.

'When is Gwen going to be in New York?' Annabeth asked.

'Um...Tomorrow' I said.

'How do you feel?' Thalia asked concern in her tone.

'About tomorrow, giddy, really nervous, I have butterflies trying to tear my insides and escape.' I said.

I started shaking.

Thalia came to me and wrapped an arm around me, Piper and Annabeth gave me a hug to try and make me feel better.

'We're sorry Percy' Piper apologized for everyone.

I immediately felt ill.

I got up and ran to the boys bathroom, I was ill in the toilet, Jason came in to help.

'Its okay buddy. I'm here.' He said, standing in the doorway.

I spat the last out.

He gave me tissue to wipe my face, I flushed the chain and instantly washed my hands, twice, before I rinsed my mouth.

Jason helped me out, he got my bag and he and Piper took me to reception.

'He's been ill.' Jason informed the receptionist, as we entered reception and while he sat me down on a chair.

'Okay, who is he?' The receptionist asked.

'Percy Jackson' Piper replied, giving me a plastic cup with water. 'Take small sips Percy.' Piper said.

I obeyed her taking a sip every now and then.

My mum came to pick me up to take me home.

I saw a flash of blonde hair going in reception as I went out, I got in the car waiting for my mum. She was talking to somebody.

Once I got home all I did was sleep.

I woke up just as it turned two on Saturday.

'Mum?' I called.

'Yes?' She answered.

'Can you call Rachel over please, I need to talk to her.' I said.

A knock on the door came six minutes later, but it wasn't Rachel.

My door creaked open slightly.

'Hey Percy.' Annabeth greeted.

'Hey wise girl' I replied weakly.

'How do you feel?' She asked sitting on my bed.

'Seriously, I'm a little scared of today, Rachels coming over and then I'm going to tal' to Gwen if she knows I'm ill, and comes over.

'Thankyou, for coming to see if I'm alright wise girl, it was good to see you.' I said.

'Are you trying to get rid of me?' She asked.

'You can stay if you want.' I offered her.

'No that's alright, I've got to help my family unpack'. She said.

'Bye' I said.

'Bye' she replied.

A different knock on the door this time it was RED.

**That's chapter 2**

**No-body said how I should introduce Gwen, so please does anyone have any suggestions.**

**Also should I do this next chapter in Rachels POV or leave it in Percy's**

**I will update as soon as I get two more reviews**

**Please R&R**

**Thankyou**


	3. Chapter 3

Love Aches2

**This is the third chapter, I'll try and update as often as I can**

**FranAdams-DaughterofAchelois- thank you for being the only person who reviewed my second chapter.**

**I don't own anything that is Rick Riordan's**

**Please R&R**

**This chapter is in Rachel's POV**

3. The End.

I saw Annabeth walking away from Percy's house, what was that slut doing here.

She left just in time, if she was in his house when I was in there, she,d have a lot more than hell coming.

I walked up to Percy,s front door and knocked four times. A few seconds later Percy's mum opened the door.

'Hello Mrs Jackson.' I greeted her.

'Morning Rachel, Percy's upstairs.' She said getting to the point quickly, that's what I like about Percy's mum, she skips all the rubbish and gets to the point.

I nodded a thanks and made my way to Percy's room.

His door was closed.

'Percy?' I asked.

'Come in.' He said.

I opened the door and found him packing.

'What are you doing Percy?' I asked in alarm.

He turned.

'Oh, Rachel, can you come sit on the suitcase?' He asked.

'First tell me why you're packing.' I told him.

'My mum and I are moving, moving to Ecuador.' He said.

'All the way to south America?' I asked.

'Um, yeah.' He replied.

'Why?' I asked.

'Well my mom got a promotion offer, she has to go to Ecuador to manage the candy stores in Ecuador.' He told me.

'Why doesn't she just manage in Manhattan?' I asked.

'Her boss thought she would be better suited in Ecuador, and they didn't have a manager for Ecuador.' He told me.

'Okay...Why didn't your mum reject the offer?' I asked. Every questioned I asked , he had an answer to, but everytime I would pray he didn't have an answer to my question, that would get him to stay here.

'Well, we only have enough money to survive, also my mom, would love to live in Ecuador, its been her life long dream.' He answered.

'Why didn't she move there before?' I asked.

'Well first she didn't have enough money, second she probably wouldn't have found a job.' He replied.

'Can't you persuade your mum to stay here?' I asked with hope.

'No.'

'No?' I questioned.

'Nope.' He said shaking his head.

'Why not?' I asked.

'Do you see me packing Rachel? Do you see me happy?' He grinned at me. 'I want to go.' He said.

I froze in shock.

Once I un froze, I looked at him.

'Percy moving is the most stupid idea you've ever had.' I said. I was going to do everything I could to get him to stay.

' No it isn't.' He protested. 'Look Rachel, we have a tiny house, mums promotion will get us a bigger house.' He said.

'In Ecuador?' I asked.

'Yes' he said.

'Percy you haven't told your friends.' I said.

'Oh, but I told Annabeth, she'll probably tell everyone else.' He guessed.

Ugh, he was going to leave wasn't he? I thought.

I heard a beep out front.

'Who's that?' I asked, I was shaking, close to tears.

'The removal truck.' He replied.

Percy was going to leave me.

I gave up fighting against Percy and I cried.

He came and hugged me.

'Its alright Rachel.' He said. 'Hey won't don't you move to Ecuador, that means you can still be with me.' He said.

'What?' I asked, looking up at him.

'Why don't you go to Ecuador, ill already be there.' He said. 'Your family are rich enough to live there, make a bargain with your dad, you know he likes a bargain Percy suggested.

It was a brilliant idea. This way I could stay with Percy, but if I stayed here, I would lose him forever.

'Great idea Percy.' I said and headed towards the front door.

Before I went out, I saw the removal men taking a desk into the truck.

'Good luck in Ecuador' I called to Mrs Jackson and ran out the door.

I bumped into a removal man.

'You're taking all of this to Ecuador?' I asked.

'Well, we are transferring all this stuff to a truck on the Mexican border, then that will eventually get to Ecuador.' The man replied.

I ran towards my house.

I saw a girl walking this way.

The girl had bond curls that were curled just before reaching her shoulders, she had blue eyes and fair skin.

'Excuse me.' She started.

'Who lives there?' She asked.

'Percy Jackson.' I replied. 'But he's leaving for Ecuador.' I said and probably shouldn't have told her that.

I ran to my house and opened my front door, I had to see my dad.

**I can't think of anything else to write for Rachel, so now its in Percy's POV.**

I had done it, Rachel had left my house.

I heard a knock on my door.

I went to go get it.

Standing in the doorway was Gwen.

Her golden blond hair fell to her shoulders and her sapphire eyes, were sparkling.

'Hey Gwen, what are you...' That was when she slapped me.

It really hurt, I don't know why I deserved that.

'Ow jeez, Gwen, what was that for?' I asked.

'Your moving to Ecuador?' She asked, she didn't let me answer. 'I move to New York, because I love you and I want to be with you, but you don't, you're leaving for South America.' She turned, but I grabbed her wrist.

'Let me explain?' She turned. 'Please?' I asked.

'Okay, but it had better be good.' She said.

'First, I'm not moving to Ecuador, in fact I'm not moving anymore. These guys are actors. Guys you can stop now.' I told them.

'What are your things doing on the truck?' She asked.

'They're not my things, they're made out of cardboard and paper-mache.' I said. 'Look, I'll show you.' I continued and took her into the back of the truck.

Once we were on I talked to one of the actors.

'Do you mind if I break the desk?' I asked.

'Go ahead' the actor said.

I kicked the side and the side bent like cardboard would.

'What about the boxes?' She asked.

'Empty.' I replied.

She lifted one up,then put it down again.

I took her back inside, my mum was giving the actors tea and biscuits.

We got to my room.

She sat on my bed.

'Okay. Anything else, I asked before, I tell you what I have to say?' I asked.

'Just one thing.' She replied. 'Why did your friend say you were going to Ecuador.'

I sighed.

'Well, she's my girlfriend.' I felt the slap across my face. 'Let me explain.' I said. ' I told her, I'm moving to Ecuador, so she would break up with me.' I told Gwen.

'Did, it work?' Gwen asked.

'Um, no, but she is going to Ecuador, I'm going to call her tomorrow, and ask where she's gone, once she tells me, I'll break up with her.' I said.

'You don't have to break up with her for me' she said.

'Well...' I started. '...I don't want to be with her anymore, so that's why I suggested she go to Ecuador.' I said.

'So how is our relationship, at the moment?' She asked.

I thought for a moment.

'Only one kiss each day, untill I've broken up with Rachel, the girl who's gone to Ecuador.' I replied.

She hugged men and kissed me.

I was melting into her. I loved her, I couldn't get close enough to her.

We had to part to catch our breath, but we kept our lips touching, she moved away.

She gave me a few pecks on the lips.

'See you tomorrow Percy.' She said.

I walked down with her to the front door.

I gave her a kiss before she went back to her house.

The rest of the day was boring, I went to sleep after I had a shower, because I was really tired.

I woke up the next day, just as the sun rose, I got dressed and ready.

Rachel was probably in Ecuador asleep.

Five minutes after I had finished my breakfast, Gwen came over.

'Hey, what are you doing here?' I asked.

Instead of replying, she kissed me.

'I love you.' she said

'Love you too Gwen.' I replied.

Gwen and I talked about the year and four days that we had missed in each others lives.

After lunch, I called Rachel.

'Hi Rachel.' I greeted her.

Gwen was sitting on my bed listening.

'Hello Percy, I was just about to look for you.' She said.

'Why?' I asked.

'Well you didn't tell me where you lived.

'Um Rachel, I told you about two years ago, almost exactly two years ago.' I said.

'Yes, but that was in Manhattan, I meant in Ecuador.'

'Huh?' I asked, faking confusion.

'Yesterday you said...'

'You're in Ecuador?' I asked. 'Do you not take our relationship seriously, I thought you loved, but moving to Ecuador...' I didn't finish, I was acting getting angry and upset.

'Percy, I love...' Rachel started.

'My mistake.' I said through my teeth holding back tears.

I hung up, and sat next to Gwen.

'Now what?' She asked.

'We wait for her to call, which should be any second now.' I said.

My phone rang.

I picked it up.

'So Percy, we're on a break right?' She asked.

'Um...' I swallowed. '...Actually, Rachel, I don't...I don't want to see you again.' I told her. I heard her sob.

She hung up this time.

'So?' Gwen asked.

'Well he hanging up means she's not going to see me anytime soon.' I said.

'So?' She asked again.

'Gwen?' I asked. 'Will you go out with me?' I asked.

'Yes.' she replied.

I heard my mum squeal yes.

'Shall we take a quiet stroll through central park?' I asked.

'Okay.' she said.

We held hands walking to central park.

It was a quiet day, thankfully, none of my friends were there.

I saw Luke at my front door, in the evening. I saw the sun setting.

'I'll see you tomorrow.' I said to Gwen giving her a peck.

I turned to Luke as she left.

'Hey Luke I greeted him.

'Did you know Annabeth, left me?' He asked.

'No. Why?' I asked.

'Your little talk on Friday, softened her up, when she came over your house to see if you were okay.' Luke said. 'You look pretty healthy to me.' He observed.

'Yeah, well, I felt better this morning.' I told him.

'Well Annabeth left me because of you.' Luke said.

Luke punched me square in the face, he kicked me, I fell unconscious.

I could still hear.

'What happened?' My mom asked.

'A gang caught him before he reached home, they beat him up, I was walking past and threatened to call the police if they didn't leave.' Luke lied.

'Did Gwen get home safely?' My mum asked.

'He must have walked her home, because she wasn't with him when I saw him.' Luke lied again.

I was set on my bed, and my mum left.

'Luke leaned down.

'That's for stealing my girl, he whispered in my ear through his teeth, once I knew he left, I fell asleep.

**FranAdams-DaughterofAchelois, I just wanted to thank you again. I wanted to know if you were currently writing a story, and I wondered if you would, tell the people who are reviewing your stories about mine.**

**I promise to have Percabeth if you keep reading.**

**If anybody else is reading this could you put in suggestions of who the next chapter should be by, Percy, Annabeth, Gwen or Nico, I'm also thinking about adding Travis, Katie and Connor.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

Love Aches3

**FranAdams-DaughterofAchelois: You are the only person who reiewed my story again, so thankyou. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, just wanted to know how you pronounce Achelois.**

**Please R&R**

**Here's Chapter 4**

4. Jokers

I woke up. I saw it was dark, but I couldn't fall asleep.

I got up and went downstairs. I put the kettle on, I needed a cup of coffee.

After a few sips, I slumped to the floor and fell asleep .

I woke up to the smell of bacon, I opened my eyes to find out I wasn't in my bed, I was sitting on the kitchen floor and I was unable to move.

My mum was sitting at the table, drinking a nice mug of coffee probably.

I looked to where the cooker was, a man stood there.

He paid me no attention.

My mum looked at me, then she looked at the man, I understood immediately.

The man had long-ish salt and pepper hair, his eyes were brown, he was an english teacher at the school I went to.

His name was Mr P.(I didn't know what the "P" sood for) Blofis.

'Paul,' my mum started.

Paul Blofis.

He looked in my mums direction.

'Can you go and get me some eggs?' She asked.

Paul left the house, and it was just me and my mum.

I felt an akward silence, I was going to have to break it.

'So Mu...'

'Percy?' She cut me off. 'What were you doing at two in the morning going downstairs and drinking coffee, I mean you don't even like coffee.' She said. 'You're lucky Paul got up the same time you did you did.'

'Lucky?' I questioned.

'Yes, what if someonne broke in and took you?'

'Mom you lock every door and window, before we go to sleep.' I told her.

'No matter she waved it off.

This was more awkward than the awkward silence we had before. I got involved with a stupid conversation.

' I got up shakily. I got out of the kithchen, I walked up to my room, once I showered I felt better.

I got dressed and looked at the time.

Only 7:18, I had time to get to school.

I got my bag ready and walked out the door without my mum knowing, no more stupid conversations, that could physically hurt me.

Talking of physical, I had to talk to Luke, also talking of physical, I literally bumped into Mr Blofis.

'Percy, where are you going?' He asked.

'Um school.' I replied.

'Schools closed.' He said.

'Why?' I asked, an eyebrow raised.

'Gas...Leakage' he replied.

'Ha, ha.' I laughed. 'Good one.' I said and walked to school.

Why should I bwelieve Paul, he hasn't earned my trust yet.

Once I arrived at school, it looked as it had many times before.

I arrived at 7:58, the walk was forty minutes.

I saw Luke outside the front gate, he was talking to a boy, who I hadn't seen before, and a girl was holding the boys hand.

The boy had brown scuffy hair that fell to his chin, he also had blue eyes, he had a mischeivous smirk on his face, he was laughing.

The girl had black hair that was shoulder length, she had green eyes, she looked happy.

Luke, unfotunately saw me walk into school.

'Percy.'

'What now Luke?' I growled, still angry at his actions and lying yesterday.

'I just wanted to apologize' he stated.

'Cos an apology is going to fix everything, isn't it?' I asked retorichally.

'Probably not, but I might have something that does.' He said with a grin.

He took me into the school, no-one else was in the hallways, they were bare.

'Where is everybody?' I asked Luke.

'Probably at home.' Luke replied.

'Why?' I asked.

'Because someone was taken into hospital this morning, most aof the teachers are at the hospital or at home.' He replied.

'Oh.' Was all I replied.

I heard muffled noises in a supply closet, I also heard banging on the door.

'Who's that?' I asked.

Luke kept going ignoring me, we went past two more supply closets, before we came to two more, they were near eachother.

'Which door Percy?' He asked.

'What?' I asked.

'There are two people, I can't tell you they are, and one is behind one of these, doors, but you can rescue one, they are both girls.' He said.

'That one' I said pointing to the door on the right.

He led me in, I couldn't see who was in it, Luke pushed me in, then he shut the door, I tried to open it, but it was locked.

The (a few swear words).

When I get out, I'm gonna kill him.

I didn't start banging on the door, like whoever was in the other closets did.

I heard a muffled scream.

'Who is it?' I asked.

A muffled sigh came with a word.

'Okay, walk fowards' I told whoever was there.I felt thump into me.

I stopped them, I felt their face, untill I felt a piece of cloth around their mouth.

I took it off.

'Who is it?' I asked.

'Percy.' The girl said, catching her breath.

'No I'm Percy' I said.

'No, Percy, it was Luke.' She said still catching her breath.

'Yeah, I know, trust me, I'm as angry as you are.' I said.

I felt around as I couldn't see a thing, a few boxes fell on the floor, some on my foot spilling its contents.

I accidentaly stepped in a mop bucket, I hit the other foot on something hard.

Eventually after saying ew and houch, switching feet, I found a torch, I turned it on luckily, it worked.

The girl turned, it was Annabeth.

'Annabeth, where's Gwen?' I asked.

'I don't know' she replied. 'Luke said, she came before I did.'

'So she's in one of the previous closets with someone else.' I said.

'Can we get out?' I asked.

'Well I can't get us out' Annabeth replied.

'What? Why not?' I asked.

'My hands are bound together with rope.' She replied.

I searched around for a light switch, once I found one, it was a pulling light switch, the kind you get in english bathrooms.

The room had two metal shelves, but a box was strewn across the floor.

There was a door on either side of the room, the side I came in and the opposite side.

I opened the door, there was an empty classroom,and I mean empty, I turned the lights on, there were no tables or chairs, a classroom that had nothing, to do with anything, just a whiteboard, a whiteborad pen and a whiteboard eraser.

'Wow' was all I said.

'A secret room' Annabeth agreed.

'Yeah, if no-one else knows about this place' I said.

'We should tell everyone else about it.' Annabeth decided.

'Wait!' I said and stopped her before she walked back into the closet, I moved infront of her to stop her. 'Not everyone. Especially not Luke.' I added.

'Why not Luke? He's my boyfriend.' She said.

I froze, Annabeth walked around me.

I stood infront of her again.

'What?' I asked.

'Lukes my boyfriend.' She repeated.

'You and Luke are together?' I asked.

'Yes, Percy.' Now move out of my way.' She told me.

'Wait.' I said. 'Luke said that you broke up with him.' I told her.

It was her time to freeze.

She shook her head.

'That's silly Percy, you're lying, you just want to be with me.' She said.

'No Annabeth, I have a girlfriend, I'm not lying, I'm telling the truth.' I told her.

She looked into space.

She didn't move for a few minutes.

While she was frozen, I walked around her , I put my index finger to my temples, closing my eyes.

'Luke doesn't love me.' Annabeth said.

'Okay' I said.

'Does he?' Annabeth turned to ask me.

'I don't think so Annabeth, I'm sorry' I said.

'Don't be sorry, I'll be the only one at the table without someone who loves me.' She said.

Annabeth came towards me and gave me an unexpected hug.

I returned the hug.

'We'll tell all our friends.' I said.

'Okay' she said. 'Not Luke?' She asked.

'Not Luke' I assured her. 'Are you alright?' I asked, but I knew it was a stupid question.

Annabeth just cried, staining my t-shirt with tears.'

I wish Gwen would never break up with meI thought.

I felt sorry for Annabeth, and I dint want to feel like she did.

I let go of her.

I cleared my throat.

'Sorry.' she apologized.

I opened the closet door and rammed into it, but it didn't open, I kicked it, but it still didn't open.

Annabeth took the handle and pulled it, it opened.

I looked at her.

'You did open it this way right?' She asked.

'Yes' I replied. 'But Luke locked it' said.

'You really think the teachers would give luke the key to lock doors?' Annabeth asked.

'Probably not, but he might steal them.' I said.

Once we exited, we went to the nearest supply closet that wasn't ours.

Luke was hitting Gwen.

I turned the light on.

Luke looked at us.

'Annabeth duck' I told her, I did the same as Lukes fist came at me.

I got up and hit him square in the face.

Gwen ran up to me crying her face had blood all over it, I gave her a hug.

'Annabeth, do you know where the first aid room is?' I asked.

'Yes.' she replied.

'Do you know how...' I started.

'Yes' she said.

'Meet me, you know where' I said.

I went to another closet, near he one, Luke is still lying unconcious in.

I opened the door, the light was on, I saw the two people who I saw at the front gate kissing.

'Okay guys, calm down' I said.

'Sorry, Percy.' The boy said.

'Wait, how do you know my name?' I asked.

'Well, Nico told us how you look, so I guessed its you.' The boy said.

'Okay, who are you?' I asked.

'I'm Travis.' The boy said.

'I'm Katie.' The girl said.

'Were together.' Travis said.

'Yes' I replied.

I took them out of the closet.

I told them to go through the closet and go through the door on the other side.

'And no kissing.' I added.

They both smiled.

I went to one of the closets that I passed on the way to the closet, I was shoved in.

I opened the nearest, Jason ran out.

'Eew, eew, eew, Thalia, that's gross.' He said.

Thalia slowly came out of the closet.

'Stay away from me.' He told her.

'Hi Percy' she greeted me.

'Now Thalia, how have you scarred your brother for life this time?' I asked.

'Told him about me and Nico.' She said.

'Everything?' I asked.

She nodded.

'Thalia!' I said.

'He wouldn't shut up, he was hypervrntalating' she protested.

'He's scared of small places and your scared of heights, deal with it.' I said. 'Now go through that supply closet, Okay.' I told them.

I went to the next closet.

I opened it.

Reed pipes were playing.

Grover, I thought.

'Grover, get out.' I told him. He got out Juniper following.

'Hello Juniper.' I greeted her. 'Can you take your boyfriend through that closet, I said pointing to the one I was in.

I opened the last one, Nico was sitting in a corner and Piper was sitting in a differnt one.

'Come on you two.' I said.

'Where is he, I'm gonna send him to dads?' Nico asked.

I hit him, he's been taken care of.' I told him.

'Just follow me.' I said.

I took them to the supply closet, it was full though.

'Opening the door on the other side might help.' I said.

'Oh that's what this handles here for?' Katie asked.

I managed a chuckle.

After we got in two boys that were identical took a water sprayer and sprayed at us, but purple paint came at us, once I opened my eyes, I saw Katie didn't have a spec on her.

She stood next to one of the boys.

'Do you think this is funny?' Thalia yelled at the boys who were chuckling.

'Well it was supposed to be a joke.' the one who Katie was next to said.

'Travis would kill me if I got Katie.' The one who was standing by himself said.

'I'm not upset about that' Thalia roared. 'What was that for?' She asked, calming down as Nico touched her shoulder.

'The place needed redecorating.' Travis said.

'But not this colour.' I replied.

'Sorry Percy, we couldn't find any other colour.' Travis said.

'Before we go any futher who are you two Jokers?' Piper asked.

**Should the next chapter be in Annabeths, Gwens or stay in Percy's, remember, Annabeth and Gwen aren't in the secret room yet.**

**Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Love aches4

**FranAdams-DaughterofAchelois: thank you for reviewing again. Percy and Annabeth will be together, just not yet. **

**This Chapter is in Gwens POV, I just thought we should hear from her, sorry if its not as good as Percy's.**

**Please R&R**

5. Heartache

I walked next to Annabeth, she was showing me the way to the nurses room.

She didn't look at me, probably because of what was all over my face, if I found Luke, I was going to kill him.

Annabeth didn't talk, I knew she liked Percy, but she had Luke.

I don't know she could go out with him.

We passed the reception desks into a room like a schools hospital wing with a hospital bed, the ones with paper on it and a chest of drawers and a couple of chairs.

'The lack of security this place has.' Annabeth mumbled.

I didn't know if she meant for me to hear, but I did, so I decided to reply.

'Mhmm' I replied.

'Sit.' She ordered patting the bed.

I sat on it.

'Annabeth,' I started. 'I wanted to asked, and I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but why are you going out with Luke?' I asked.

'I'm not.' She protested, she looked in pain.

'Hey what's the matter?' I asked as she ripped open a sachet of antiperspirant wipes.

'It hurts.' She said almost crying.

'What does?' I asked.

She didn't answer at first she pointed to where her heart was then she started to disinfect my ace, taking off most of the smeared blood.

'Seeing you happy with Percy.' She replied.

'You like Percy?' I asked.

That seemed to catch her off guard.

'Um...Not particularly, its just the thought of loving, being with someone.' She said.

'So you're not with Luke?' I asked.

'No' she replied.

'Does he know?' I asked. Why am I asking questions.

'No, but when I see him concious next time he'll get the message.' She said. I saw her manage a smile, I saw the wipe she used was almost completely stained, red with blood.

He beat me up that bad, I thought.

'You know, I don't know why you're not crying.' Annabeth stated.

'Neither do I,' I replied. 'I know I was beaten up a lot. Well a boys never hit me before.' I said.

'Well some boys are just that mean.' She replied.

'Hey I want to ask you a...question.' I almost said another, but I didn't thankfully.

'You want to know why no-one else is here?' She questioned.

I nodded.

'I'm sorry I can't answer that question, I don't know the answer.' She said.

'Annabeth ripped up a second sachet of a disinfectant wipe, was my face that bad.

'So when did you and Percy first meet?' Annabeth asked.

I don't know when it was or what the year was, but we met at a primary school...ow...um he was coming out of a building, he froze when he saw me, I had to go to my lesson, I hope he went to his lesson, once I was out of his sight. We dated before I told him I was moving...ow...to London.' I said.

'What!' She exclaimed.

'I moved to London.' I said.

'No, explain that after, you went out, you dated?' She asked.

'Yes.' I replied.

'And now you're going out again.' She stated.

'I'm pretty sure about that.' I answered.

'Okay, so what's this about moving to London?' She asked.

'I was born in North Dakota, but moved to Ottawa, a few days after I came out the hospital. When I was four I moved to new York, my mom said it was permanent, I didn't understand much, I was young, so when I reached Eleven, two days before Percy's birthday, we moved to London, because it was a better place, my mom said, more countryside. My dad got a promotion to his job and it was in New York, I couldn't wait to go back and see Percy and catch up, but he came to see me...um, so I moved back to new York, well a few days ago.' I told her.

Annabeth found a mirror.

My face was terrible.

'No more blood stains.' she confirmed.

'I look like death and hell combined.' I commented.

I had a ring of gashing blood around my right eye. My nose was twisted to the left, so broken. My left eye had a bruise above it, I had bags under my eyes, probably from stress.

I had a cut from my cheek to my chin, but it slashed across my lips, I had a lump on my fore head, everywhere else was fine, the normal fair skin I had, but it looked like it was fading to grey, making me look dead. It was devastating.

'Don't worry.' Annabeth said. 'I have someone who can help. She said.

Good, I thought.

'Annabeth I don't believe it.' I said.

'What?' She asked.

'You are my only friend that's a girl and I've never met you before, you are great.' I said.

She took me out of the nurses room and we walked into a supply closet, there was a door the other side.

Annabeth opened it.

I didn't see anything, but I caught a glance in his direction but he wasn't looking at me.

'Piper, I need you.' Annabeth said and came next to me.

Once all three if us were in the closet, Piper was observing me.

Annabeth went to look for Luke.

'So you're name is Gwen?' Piper asked.

'Um...yes.' I replied.

Once we got out of the closet I could see Piper properly.

She had eyes that would look green one moment and blue the next, as if her irises couldn't decided what colour they wanted, but they always returned to brown for a few moments. Piper also had choppy chocolate brown hair, she has a dark skin tone.

'Where are we going?' I asked.

'Well I have to make you look nice and not like what you call "Death and Hell".' She replied.

'So I won't look like this?' I asked.

'Well I will make sure you look your original skin tone, but that will be the last thing I do.' She told me.

'So you will hide my cuts.' I said.

'Well, I don't think I could hide the one around your eye, I can try and cover the other cut, the bruises and bags under your eyes will be easy to cover.' She said.

'What about my nose?' I asked.

'Well, let's just say, it will hurt.' She said.

Okay, I thought.

We reached the teachers office, no-one was here, the school was definitely bare.

Why were the school gates open? I thought.

Piper sat me down in a seat and went to get a make up bag probably, anyway she came a minute later, with a bag, she had loads of stuff.

I looked at it confused.

'Why don't you wear makeup and stuff?' I asked.

'Well this bags only for emergencies.' She replied. 'And your injuries suffice as an emergency.' She continued.

While Piper worked, I was thinking about Percy, I was having second thoughts about him, why did he save Annabeth first, did he not know where I was, well seeing as its Luke, he must have lied or told Percy to go in a closet.

I was debating on so many outcomes of what Percy did, and many of then I prayed were not true.

'All done.' Piper announced.

She put a mirror in front of me, the bruise. And bags had disappeared.

The cut across my face was barely visible, but the circle gash around my eyes I could still see.

'Thank you Piper, you're brilliant.' I complimented.

'Thank-you She replied.

We made our way out and into this secret room I had never been in.

Piper opened the door on the other side of the closet as she did before.

I went through to see Percy.

I saw many people. In a huddle, when they moved out the way I saw Annabeth had blood stained all over her face, scars and bruises all over her body.

Someone was wrapping their arms around her.

Jason came to Piper and gave her hug.

Once I saw who was holing her, I felt a tug where my heart was, but it still felt as if it was there.

No matter what our expressions were Annabeth's remained hurt.

I couldn't believe he was holding her, how could he do this to me.

She turned and looked up at him, everybody was too busy to notice them except one boy.

The boy tapped me on the shoulder.

'Hi.' he said.

He had scruffy brown hair and blue eyes.

'Hey.' I said.

'I can feel you're jealous He said, turning my head to a boy who looked exactly like him and a girl with black hair. 'The same as I was when my brother first fell in love, I was also angry with him, he's loving the girl we always played pranks on. It makes me happy now, that he's found someone.' He said.

'The difference between you and me is, he is my boyfriend.' I said.

'Another two differences, he doesn't know your here, my brother knows I'm here, also he doesn't love her, but my...' He started.

'But your brother does love her' I said gesturing to the girl with the black hair. 'I still don't know why he's comforting her, that should be her boyfriends job.' That's when I realized my mistake.

'Yes but unfortunately, Annabeth doesn't have a boyfriend.' The boy said. 'I'm Connor by the way.' He said introducing himself.

'Gwen' I replied.

'What you think is one thing, may be something different to him.' Connor said.

'I know, but it doesn't look like it.' I replied.

'Hey Gwen, never judge a book by its cover.' He reminded me the saying.

'What if that's the blurb.' I retorted.

I saw him hug her tighter, that's it, the line has been crossed.

'Oh yeah, I never thought of that.' Connor mumbled as I walked pass him.

**Who is holding Annabeth? Why is she hurt?**

**Who's POV should the next chapter be in.**

**Another question, should I continue with my forbidden half-boods story, please say yes or no.**

**Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

Love Aches 5

**FranAdams-DaughterofAchelois: you will find out the answers to the questions you asked in this chapter.**

**This is in Annabeths POV**

**Please R&R**

5. Quiz

I went to see Luke to hit him, how much he hurt me, that would be the pain I caused him. I would make sure he woke up in hospital.

I opened the closet door, I saw him struggling to get up, I saw him in a pool of blood, he spat more blood from his mouth.

I almost felt sorry for him.

No Annabeth, think what he did to you. I reminded myself.

I breathed in, so he wouldn't hear me.

'Luke' I growled at him.

'Annabeth.' he said, managing to get up, he walked towards me, but I put my hand infront of me so he didn't come any closer.

'Luke, we need to talk.' I said, he sat I sat down, I saw he had a broken nose, but he didn't show that it hurt. There was blood that he spat from his mouth to the side every now and then.

'I can't...I can't be with you anymore.' I said.

He just stared at me.

'What?' He said regaining focus. 'Why?' He asked.

'Well, to answer your second question , you crushed my heart emotionally, so I have no love for you anymore, you told Percy I broke up with you for him, when I still loved you, then you locked me in a supply closet for no reason, you threw Percy in with me, then you started beating up his girlfriend, and I had to clean her up, so she doesn't look as bad, so I cleaned up your mess. Also I'm not cleaning this mess of yours up.' I said guesterting to the blood. 'You deserved what Percy did to you, and after what you did to him.' I said. 'So Luke, I don't want to see you ever again.' I said getting up.

'No Annabeth.' He growled grabbing my leg and pulling it, I fell face first onto the floor.

I felt something bulge, then the pain that was unexplainable came, I started crying, I got up, but Luke turned me to face him. As if my nose wasn't already broken and I wasn't crying, he. Punched me in the face, after two punches, I kicked him in the stomach which made him fly back into the wall, he couldn't get up, he was winded.

I moved as fast as I could crying to the secret room.

Once I entered Percy saw me immediately.

'Annabeth.' he said shocked. 'Was it Luke?' He growled the last word. I nodded.

I pointed to my nose and made a twisting motion with my hand.

'I can see that.' He confirmed.

He gave me a hug, making me face away from him, so he didn't hut my arms.

Everyone in the room crowded me, they all took me from Percy and gave me a hug, then they gave me back to Percy, I saw Piper run to Jason out the corner of my eye, I was enjoying Percy looking after me.

I realized I was falling for Percy, it was unintentional, but I didn't want to hurt Gwen, I had to tell Gwen, when I saw her that what was happening now, if she saw me, was nothing, just Percy was cimforting me, making sure I was alright.

I also had to check with Percy, that this was not love for him, just taking care of me.

I turned in his arms.

'Percy?' I asked.

'Yes Annabeth?' He replied.

'You are just taking care of me, right? You don't love me, do you because I don't love you? I replied, but regretted it, because what if he did love me.

'You love him?' Gwen growled.

I looked at her shocked.

'No.' I replied to assure her.

'Do you love her?' She asked Percy .

'No, I'm just making sure she's alright, just giving her comfort that we all love her and she's going to be fine.' He replied.

'We all love her?' She asked emphasizing the love.

'Look Gwen, I just took care of you, don't you think, I should have some care are getting beaten up by Luke?' Annabeth asked.

'Luke hit you?' She asked me.

'Yes, I said I can't go out with him, because he hurt my friend.' I replied.

'Me?' She asked.

She got out of Percys hug and faced me.

'Yes Gwen, I'd like you as a friend of mine, not have Percy torn between us, he's your boyfriend, he was just giving me comfort, because of Lukes actions.' I said.

'Okay, but I refuse to talk to him for now. She informed.

'Oh come on Gwen, I am truly sorry, you took it the wrong way, why would I cheat on you, I waited just over a year for you, why would I want to destroy that?' He asked, pleading for forgivness.

'Yes, but in that year Percy, you were still with the redhead.' She reminded him.

'Okay,' he started, would you rather have a dead or alive boyfriend?' He asked.

'Alive.' I heard her mumble.

It was too low for Percy to hear so he had to ask again.

'Alive' she said a little louder.

'Good, because, I certainly wouldn't want to be dead or see you hurt, when I saw you with all those cuts and everything it broke my heart...'

'Okay.' I interrupted. 'This is getting gooey, so I'm gonna leave now.

I just plopped on the floor a few meters away, watching them talk.

I found someone slid up to me.

It was one of the stoll brothers, obviously Connor as Katie wasn't sitting down.

'Hi Connor.' I greeted.

He just looked at me, and raised his eyebrows.

'Eew' I replied. 'Why?' I asked.

'Cos you love my charming good looks.' He said.

'Okay. Connor, the only thing dumb enough to fall for your so called "charming good looks" would be the air that always constantly clings to your body.' I replied making quote marks at the appropritae time.

'That's two out of two, who I have been rejected by.' He said.

'Who was the other one?' I asked.

'Gwendolia.' he replied.

Gwen heard that and shot daggers (not literally,-as if she'd carry daggers-but mentally) at Connor.

He shied away from that.

'Well its obvious why she'd reject you.' I said.

'So why did you?' He asked.

'Why do you want to go out with me? Are you desperate?' I asked.

'Firstly I am not desperate okay, second, I think you're pretty, also I'm kinda jealous because everybody else has someone.' He replied.

'So you want to go out with me because you're jealous?' I asked.

'And because I think you're pretty.' He added.

'Connor, I don't think that's...' I started, but he cut me off.

'Come on Annabeth. One kiss.' He said.

I didn't answer, I decided instead to go home.

Once I cleaned myself up and after I felt refreshed, I fell asleep.

After I woke up, I knew that school was open today and that task of not seeing Luke would be that much harder for both of us.

Once I got out the door, I saw Katie.

'Hey.' I said. 'You waiting for me?' I asked.

'Um yes, actually Thalia told me where you live.' Katie replied.

'Of course she did.' I mumbled.

Katie and I walked to school in an eiree silence.

I met up with Thalia, I gave a glare, but she just smiled back.

'Oh Katie, I almost forgot, can you tell Travis to tell Connor to stop flirting with me, I am finished with dating, I don't want to date ever again.' I said and made my way to my first lesson.

Once I sat down in my usual seat, I realized I was early, a few minutes later I heard a chair slide up to mine.

Once everyone filed in and sat in their seats, the teacher put a piece of paper on our desk.

'This is the test I said I would give you, on friday, now I know I said it was for monday, but unfortunately, there was this gas leakage...'

What's this story about a gas leakage? I thought.

'...so you all had an extra day to revise for it.' He said.

This weekend had been so chaotic, so much had happened, I don't even remember most of it.

'So when you're ready you may begin he said sitting at his desk reading a novel.

Percy-who sat next to me-began scribbling down answers in no time, whereas I had to read the question two or three times before it stuck in my head.

Like the first question.

Where is the only desert in Europe situated?

This was going to be a long hour.

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Do you think the next chapter should be in Gwens POV. *SPOILER- Percy and Annabeth kiss-* SO I was wondering if you want to get her reaction.**

**Can anybody answer the question Annabeth has to?**

**Where is the only desert in Europe situated?**

**Add your answers. And thoughts to your Reviews.**

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 8

Love Aches 6

**FranAdams: thankyou for reviewing again.**

**Sorry for not telling you sooner about the percabeth kiss, but to let you down they don't go out in this chapter, only one kiss this chapter.**

**How many deserts do you know of in Europe?**

**Yeah you did get the question right, and have you suggested my story in any of yours yet?**

**Megameghamongo: thankyou for reviewing my story**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

GWENS POV

7. Out of love

After I got over the Percy and Annabeth incident, I made my way home, but not before Connor grabbed my arm.

'Gwen just think about it.' he said, talking about me considering being his girlfriend.

I just nodded my head and headed home.

Once I got home I had my dinner as soon as I got in, as it was being layed on the table, once I had my dinner I went upstairs and cried myself to sleep.

The truth was, and I know it sounds stupid, (well to me it does) but I cared more about the Percy and Annabeth incident than I let on.

Once I woke up the next day, I ran out my door and stopped suddenly, because Thalia stood outside my door.

'How did you know where I live?' I asked.

'I don't, I was just wandering around, Percy lives a few houses down. I was going to speak with him, but seeing as you're out earlier, I'll speak with you.' She said.

'Shouldn't we wait for Percy?' I countered.

'Um...No, I'd rather speak with you two alone.' She decided.

'Okay.' I started and we walked to school.

'How are you from yesterdays incident?' She asked.

'Oh I'm fine. Why?' I replied.

'You've got a. Scab in the shape of a ring around your eye.' She said.

'I can't go to school like this!' I exclaimed.

'Look the news you'll receive is much bigger than what happened to you yesterday.' Thalia promised.

'How?' I asked. 'How could it be bigger?' I asked in utter disbelief.

'You'll see.' She said smiling.

Once we got in school, I heard many converations, but Thalia said they were all the same just reached different people at different times.

'So what have you gathered?' She asked.

'People are sorry abut what happened to my face, but something about Luke.' I said.

'He left, and got expelled' Annabeth said coming up and hugging me.

'Which to me sounds pretty weired.' Piper added also hugging me.

'So he just left?' I asked.

'And got expelled.' Percy said coming up and hugging me.

'Impossible.' Rachel said, coming towards us.

'Still hanging out...' Percy covered my ears. 'With. Her?' Rachel asked.

Percy just nodded, taking his hands away from my ears.

Rachel then left us.

'That was weird.' Thalia and Piper said.

Percy ran off to his first class, not wanting to listen to girl stuff.

'Um I got to get to class.' Annabeth said slowly backing away and following Percy.

Then we all departed, I had French with Grover, but I sat at a desk with two chairs, but I was the only one sitting at that desk.

The day went by slowly, we were recapping on the verbs learned last year, I wasn't here, and I didn't know a thing about french, so I had to read and learn from books while everyone else was recapping.

My second lesson was Geography, I had that with Thalia, we were both rubbish at it. We listened, but didn't have a clue, on what to do, our minds always drifted off to something else.

My thirl lesson was Drama, I was sad Percy had the lead role with a girl named Jessica and I was a friend of jessicas in the play, I always talked to her from the end of Drama to the start of English, Mr Blofis was always fun, he made our lessons interesting, he always tells us a story about the second world war although he'd never been part of it. His stories were alwys fictional, they also helped with the lesson.

Science and maths whizzed by after lunch, which was an elaborate part of the day.

We were let out to lunch rather quickly, I saw Katie sitting alone by herself.

'How come you're by yourself?' I asked.

'I didn't feel well enough to go to class.' She replied.

'Do you feel any better?' I asked her.

'A little.' She replied. ' Would you mind getting me a bottle of water?' She asked.

'Course not.' I replied, putting my bag under the table and making my way to the vending machine.

Once I brought back the bottle of water I saw Katie asleep. I didn't want to wake her up so I put the bottle of water infront of her and sat next to her careful not to wake her up.

'Hey Gwen.' Percy said walking into the cafateria with Nico.

I saw Thalia creep behind Nico, wrapping her arms around him, tackling him to the floor.

Once I got up, and once Percy reache me, he gave me a peck on the cheek, before he came to sit by me at the table.

I noticed Travis come in, he was about to get something to eat, but he glanced in our direction and saw Katie asleep, he smiled and came over to us with an empty food tray.

'Um Travis you know there's nothing on that plate right?' Nico asked.

All Travis did was nod, he resisted the urge to touch Katie while she was asleep.

She was so peaceful.

I saw Connor and Annabeth coming in, Connor was trying to grab Annabeths hand, but she kept slapping it away.

She sat opposite me, and Connor-no surprise- sat next to her.

I was glad Percy held my hand.

'Ow!' Percy exclaimed, glaring at his cousin. 'Thalia what was that for?' He asked.

Thalia had a confused expression on her face, but apparently due to her slap, Percy took his hand away from mine to rub his.

Jason came in with an exhausted Piper, she was yawning and her eyes were almost closed.

'Hey everyone.' Jason said.

'Hey Jason.' Piper said.

Everyone who was awake at the table chuckled.

Jason sat down and let Piper sit on his lap, but she fell asleep almost immediately.

Only Grover and Juniper were missing.

'Where are Grover and Juniper?' I asked.

'They're both outside admiring nature.' Jason said.

I heard an inaudiable mumble from Connor, but it must have been bad, because Annabeth slapped his arm.

'So why is Piper tired?' Nico asked.

Jason was about to answer, but was interrupted by his sister.

'Aren't you more worried about me?' Thalia asked.

'Are you tired Thalia?' Nico asked.

'A little.' She replied leaning into him.

'So.' I saw nico mouth.

'Well P.E. was tiring...' Jason started.

'Wait you do P.E. together?' Travis asked.

'Travis you're in the same lesson.' Jason countered.

'Could someone else not have said it?' He asked, I didn't know if it was rhetorical or not.

No-one answered him.

'Gwen?' Percy started.

'Yes?' I replied.

'I have to tell you something.' He said and he took me to a part of the cafateria, where no-one would see or hear us.

Once he told me what I had to say, he left the cafateria and me, but he left me forever.

I walked back to the cafateria table and cried.

When I looked up , because no-one was comforting me, they had all left, I hadn't notice them leave it, they probably left it when Percy told me what he said.

Rachel came over to me.

'I did tell you Gwen, it hurts when your hearts crushed.'

'Wait, no-one noticed you were back from Ecuador before.' I noticed.

'That's because everyone was in love before.'

'Who's was Percy in love with?' I asked.

'He was torn between you and some other girl.' Rachel said.

'Who, Rachel?' I asked.

'He was torn between the two of you the whole time since he broke up with me.' She informed me. 'But he was torn between three of us when he was going out with me.' She said.

'You me and this other girl, who I'm begining to dislike.' I said.

'Yes'

'Don't you feel crushed?'

'No , I just take commitment seriously. He has made a big mistake.' I felt weird saying this. 'Wait. Being around you is making me say this stuff.' I identified, so I moved away and went to class, returning to my origonal self.

I had Maths, ugh. I hate Maths.

I'm good at it, I just don't like it.

We had a test, I didn't bother revising, I came up with the idea that if I didn't revise my grades would go down, but the plan doesn't seem to be working, but I don't give up easy, I want to slip my grades slowly otherwise my teacher will think I can't be bothered, why can't I stop being bothered, well I lied and told him I loved Maths.

_Why did you do that Gwen? _That was the question I always heard in my head. Well the reason was I was so good and I didn't want to dissapoint him.

I know I hate maths that's why this explanation is longer than any other subjects.

On to Science, something I'm good at and I like it, today we had to do the screaming jelly baby experiment, its so fun, but dangerous, I killed twelve jelly babies before the test tube exploded, everyone else did six and stopped there, several people cracked their test tubes, once we finished we each had one from the bag that hadn't been used. I got detention for breaking a test tube.

Stupid detention reason if you ask me.

Once we had finished the experiment we had to write a two page report on our test, I finished it fifty-nine seconds before the bell rang.

I had to give the detention slip to the office before going back, as I entered the science hallway, I saw Annabeth and Percy.

They were both laughing.

Annabeth was leaning on a locker playing with a strand of hair acting all girly. I stood there just watching him, my heart still hurt.

Many people rushed past them, then past me, nobody said. _'Hey aren't you Percys boyfriend, isn't he cheating on you with that girl.' _Or. _'Wait weren't you Percys boyfriend, I'm sorry about that.'_ Sorry wouldn't heal my heart, but it would feel nice to hear a sorry.

Percy leaned closer to her and whispered something in her ear, when he pulled away she giggled.

I saw the people who were always at the table Percy sat at.

'Hey guys.' I called. 'Guys?' I asked as everyone, but Connor walked past. 'What do you want Connor?' I asked.

'I wanted to know if you um...want to...uh...go on a...d-d-date... You know. With me.' He said the last two words quickly.

'Oh, sorry Connor, but I have detention.' I said, hoping to get rid of him.

'Oh okay, well I'll meet you in the room.' He said.

I wanted to say he was going in the wrong room, on top of that I'd be lying, I'd probably end up with him anyway, I guess there was no point fighting it.

Just before I took anothert step, I saw them kiss.

Percy.

Annabeth.

Kiss.

He leaned into her and kissed her on the lips, but it want a peck, because she kissed back.

My best friend, as a girl, now betraying me, kissing my ex.

The other person, the other girl, the one I said I disliked, I didn't like her at all, I didn't hate her because that's such a strong level of dislikeness, but if it wasn't, hate would be the word to use.

They kissed for about two minutes, then they left. I hid in the shadows.

As they passed me, I glared at them but I didn't think they saw.

Once I went in the room, I sat next to Connor.

'Connor, I promise to go on a date with you, a week today, if you leave me alone and show no signs of affection towards me, or if you don't talk about me, and I will ask people and I will know if they lie.' I threatened him.

He looked scared so I think it worked.

**Please give me any ideas for the next chapter, who's POV should it be in. You can pick anyone who you've heard in the story.**

**Should I add Leo and my OC Carmen, tell me what you think.**

**FranAdams: I know how much you love this story, so if you want to add a character, even if its an OC. If it is an OC please tell me as much as you can about them. BTW, I'm not a girl. **

**Please R&R**


	8. Chapter 9

Love Aches 7

**FranAdams; Thank you for your suggestions, I will add your OC this chapter and add Tom next chapter.**

**Megameghamango: thank you for your suggestion**

**Please R&R**

KATIES POV

8. Happy

Another day of school I have endured, thanks to all my friends who help me through it.

Two in a row, how long would it be untill I couldn't take anymore untill I felt as if my head would explode.

Travis walked me home.

While he's walking me home I guess I should explain why I'm tired, well it was my second day of school, and the first one was so tiring, screaming and thrashing against Luke, I won against him, thank goodness and then the second day was a full six lessons of work, I've only ever done five lessons.

So that's my explanation.

Happy? Good.

'Bye Travis' I said, standing on my tiptoes to give him a peck and went into my house.

'Bye Katie.' He replied, he waited untill I was inside, before he made his own way home.

I looked out the window until he was out of my view.

I made my way upstairs, it would be a while until my dad would get home.

I'm an only child, well I am now my sister went to live with my aunt and uncle, they both dislike me and whenever they come over I lock myself in my room.

I dropped my bag at the end of my bed and sat at my desk continuing my power point presentation on..._Don't tell them Katie. _A voice inside me ordered.

So once I finished my presentation-for today-I went downstairs and decided to make myself some dinner.

I had some pasta and chicken breast.

A few minutes after I finished my dad walked in the door.

'Katie something smells nice.' He said.

'Would you like some?' I asked him.

'Yes please.' He said.

'Its in the oven, but be careful...'

'Because its hot.' My dad repeated my caution to him. 'Katie you don't have to take care of me, I'm not a child.' He told me.

'I'm sorry.' I apologized.

I went upstairs and listened to music, I fell asleep on my bed listening.

Once I woke up it was dark, but I saw a figure standing in my bedroom.

My first thought was...

'Aaah' I screamed, my dad woke up and came in my bedroom turning on the light.

He froze once he saw a girl, who was an older version of me, black hair brown eyes.

She wore faded blue jeans and a green t-shirt with a brown jacket.

'Dad.' I gestured towards the girl who had intruded.

'Katie, while your dad is still in awe, I am sorry for scaring you, but my name is Donna, I'm your mom.' She said.

I boiled up with anger.

'Why did you abandon us while I was a baby, you left my dad and I to fend for ourselves for fourteen years.' I screamed.

That brought dad back to us.

'Donna?' my dad whispered.

He stumbled towards her.

My dad kissed Donna.

Okay, I thought.

First of all Eww and secondly I'm leaving.

I got a suitcase and packed in it everything I needed.

Then I went downstairs and headed out the door.

I made my way to see Travis at his house.

I knocked on the door and (surprise, surprise) a sleepy Travis opened the door.

'Katie, what are you doing here?' he asked rubbing his eyes.

He was wearing his Pyjamas.

'My mum is back with my dad and I don't want to hear them...' I started. '...Eww...' I completed.

'Okay my princess come into the palace of Travis.' He joked.

I had to chuckle.

_Don't mention it rhymes, don't mention it rhymes, ugh. Now you know._

I made my way into his room and was surprised Connor wasn't in it, now I know I haven't been in his room before, but I thought they shared a bedroom.

'You have your own room?' I asked.

'Yeah. Well Connor wanted to sleep in the loft, so up there is his room.' Travis explained.

'What will you tell your mum?' I asked.

'About what?' He asked.

'Well I'm not going back to my house, not when my dad has chosen her over me.' I told him.

'Well I guess I have to ask my mum if you can stay here.' He said.

I gave Travis a kiss.

'But trust me you don't want to wake her up, that's a bad idea, Connor did it and my mom locked him outside for six hours in the rain.' He told me.

'Okay so don't wake her up, but make sure she doesn't know I'm here until you tell her.' I said. 'Makes the challenge harder.'

'But now its fun.' He added.

I fell asleep, once I woke up again, I looked at two confused brown eyes looking at me.

'Connor what are you doing?' I asked him.

'What are you doing here Katie?' He asked as

'I already told you.' Travis said from his bed.

I sat up forcing Connor to move back.

'I'm not going to live with my mum.' I said.

'But you don't mind living with ours?' Connor questioned.

'Your mum didn't leave you when you were a baby.' I retorted.

I went to Travis and gave him a peck on the cheek.

I heard the door close.

'Does your mum know?' I asked.

'Yes, she's gone to work now...'

'But she'll hug you, when she gets back.' Connor finished poking hid head through the door.

'But now its time for school.' Travis corrected.

'Ugh. School.' I groaned.

I walked hand in hand with Travis all the way to school.

I stopped dead in my tracks and immediately saw a girl with red hair. It must be Rachel I thought, I had heard bad things about her so I kept my distance.

As I got closer I saw her eyes were blue not green, did Rachel have a twin sister? I thought.

If Rachel was bad I didn't think I wanted to know what her sister was like, if this was her sister.

Anyway the girl was arguing with a member of staff, about a guy. I didn't bother to listen.

I saw a boy that I hadn't seen before entering the school gates, he had black curly cropped hair and brown eyes, he was walking with a girl who had caramel coloured hair that fell to her shoulders and she had eyes the same as Pipers.

The first two lessons went like every second was a minute, it was boring, I had to sit next to a girl who wouldn't shut up in English. I asked Annabeth and Percy for help, but they didn't know how.

I had Maths second and I had that with Piper.

'Hey Piper do you know those new kids in school?' I asked.

'Well the guy with the black hair is Leo, he helps his mum in a mechanics workshop, and his girlfriend is Carmen, she is an assistant at a hairdressers, well they did help in jobs, but now they get an education.' Piper replied.

'Okay how about the Red headed girl?' I asked.

'You don't know Rachel?' Piper questioned.

'No this girl has blue eyes, unlike Rachel's green.' I said.

'I've seen her too.' Jason agreed.

'Well then I don't know.' Piper said.

After break I had Science and P.E. With Travis so they were both fun.

I made my way to the cafeteria.

The Red headed girl popped in front of me.

'I'm sorry to interrupt, but do you know a boy called Tom, he has black hair and blue eyes, like his.' She said pointing to Jason.

'Its better if you ask him.' I told her.

She went to pester Jason.

We sat at the table in our original seats and looked at the Red headed girl, everyone on our table looked at her, so that was everyone, Gwen was sitting at a table with Rachel.

'I'm sorry, who are you?' Jason asked.

'Oh sorry, I'm Fran' the girl replied.

'Okay and who's this tom fella?' The boy with black hair, Leo asked raising his eyebrows.

'Um a boy I know.' Fran replied, trying to contain her excitement.

'Is this tom guy your boyfriend?' Nico asked. 'Ow' he continued after Thalia hit him.

'No' Fran replied.

'Really?' Jason asked.

'Really.' she replied.

'Sounds like you really like him.' Grover observed.

'Ha. That's ridiculous why would you say that?' Fran asked.

'Because it looks like it' Connor said. He look at us confused at her question.

'Well I don't like him like that for your information,' she said.

'No need to get all hissy about it.' Rachel said suddenly behind Fran.

Fran turned around and punched Rachel square on the nose.

Rachel fell to the ground, holding her nose, it was bleeding.

'Woah, girl you pack a punch.' Leo said.

Carmen hit him. 'Not as bad as yours Car' he told her.

'You should have stayed in South America Rachel, you might have been. Able to keep your nose there.' Fran replied.

'Ooh, cuss.' Percy said.

Rachel got up and went to the Nurse.

Gwen got up and walked over to our table.

'Wow, how did you do that?' Gwen asked.

'Karate, ju-jitsu, taekwando other self defence classes for five years.' Fran replied.

'You went to self defense classes for five years?' Annabeth asked.

'No, I learnt from Tom.' She replied. 'Do you have martial arts class?' She asked.

'No.' Juniper replied.

'What kinda school is this?' Fran asked.

'Well why don't we set up a Martial arts class.' Gwen suggested.

'Okay cool, you all have to join.' Fran said.

'And if we do bad?' Connor asked.

'Then tom will help you when he gets here.' Fran replied.

'Hey, we have a free Period next, why don't we set it up then?' Travis suggested.

'Cool, I'll meet you all in the Gymnasium.' Fran answered.

Once we all got in the gymnasium, Fran put us into partners and we had a tournament.

It was:

Percy-Leo, Percy won.

Travis-Connor, Travis won.

Fran-Jason, guess who won.

Gwen-Piper, Piper won.

Grover-Nico, Grover won.

Juniper-Thalia, Thalia won.

Rachel-Annabeth, Annabeth won.

Carmen-Me, I won

Percy went up against Grover, Percy won again.

Travis went up against Thalia, Thalia won again.

Fran went up against me, Fran won obviously.

Piper went up against Annabeth, Annabeth won.

Percy went up against Thalia and got his ass whipped.

Annabeth went up against Fran and lost.

Fran and Thalia in the Final.

It was so unexpected what happened, the outcome took us all by surprise.

Thalia won against Fran, who had been watching Tom for five years.

'I had a black belt in Taekwando' Thalia told us, we all wore bewildered expressions.

'Okay, you can all shut your mouths now.' Fran said.

'Before I break them.' Thalia threatened.

'Well at least you demolished Rachel at lunch.' Thalia said.

'What?' We all heard a male voice and turned to see where the voice came from.

He had black hair and blue eyes.

'Is that?...' Travis asked

'Um...' Thalia continued.

'Um?...' Percy Questioned.

'Um.' Leo agreed.

'So...' I stammered.

'It...' Carmen started.

'Its.' Jason corrected.

'Just like...' Grover continued.

'A...' Connor said.

'No.' Piper said.

'But it...' Nico continued.

'Has to be...' Annabeth concluded.

'It can't be.' Gwen said.

'Wow' said the boy who stood in the doorway.

**So how do you like this chapter?**

**I need some ideas to what happens next and who's POV the next chapter should be in, anybody any suggestions?**

**Please R&R**


	9. Chapter 10

Love Aches 8

**Fran Adams: Thanyou for reviewing, thankyou for your suggestions**

THALIA'S POV

9. The Final Group

So yeah.

I kicked Frans ass, I am a bit full of myself.

Now some dude who has my hair and eyes, but is a dude walks inside the doorway, and he asks what and says wow. No hey I'm (insert name here-please use a black biro pen or else I will whip your ass also-so we know WHO YOU ARE).

Anyway, I saw Frans tensed muscles, she was resisting the urge not to run up to him and hug him.

I was closest to her.

'You're going haywire.' I told her. 'Calm down.' I continued.

'She tried so slow down her breathing. It worked quite quickly.

The dude slowly walked towards us.

'I'm sorry, but we haven't met, my name is Tom.' Tom said. Holding out his hand towards Fran.

'Hey.' she replied and hugged him. (Yeah no signs of affection there because hugging someone is denying there feelings for the other person.

'So how about you introduce me to your friends.' Tom suggested.

'Sure.' she said.

She gestered to me first.

'This is Thalia.' She intoduced us.

I held out my hand, before he could shake it, I brang him closer to me.

'Don't mess with me or any of my friends Tom, or I will have fun killing you.' I growled in his ear, but loud enough so Fran could hear.

'Okay Thalia thanks.' She said as she took Tom away from me and he went to meet everyone else.

I walked away to my last lesson, after realizing, I had five minutes and I ran to Drama.

I got in two minutes before the lesson started.

Nico, Katie and Jason came in five minutes after I did.

'Would you three like to explain why you're late?' Ms Trackmer asked.

'Sorry, we got caught up in free period.' Nico apologized.

'Well, next time do not be late or I will hand your role to someone else, now people dress rehersal.

We were doing a show of aladdin, like those pantomines, but different, we weren't going to talk to the audience.

I was the princess, princess Jasmine, I had to wear my hair down and I had to have extensions so my hair fell to halfway down my back.

Nico was Aladdin, No, was my first thought when out teacher told us.

I tried to change my role, but she said I was too talanted.

Jason was the sultan, my father which was weird, calling my brother dad. He liked it as much as I did.

Katie was the bad guy, she didn't care, none of the other people were good enough actors, but the problem was we didn't have a genie.

Tom walked in while I got out of the changing rooms.

'Hello Ms Trackmer.' He greeted her.

'May I ask why you were late?' She asked.

'Well I am new here so I didn't know where my next lesson was.' He said.

'A map would have sufficed.' She said.

'They hadn't any.' He said.

'I see, well I guess your excuse would alright then.' She said.

I thought he just spent more time with Fran, and was lying so he didn't get in trouble, but I didn't know enough about him yet, to know what he was like.

'So what play are we doing?' He asked.

'Aladdin.' I replied.

'And I see your the princess' he observed.

'Who's Aladdin?' He asked.

'Nico.' I groaned.

'What can I be?' He was asking me, but Ms Trackmer replied.

'We need a genie, how are you at acting?' She asked.

'Pretty good.' He replied.

'Show us.' She said, and at that time everyone came out.

'What do you want me to do?' He asked.

'The genies limitations' someone said.

'Okay.' He replied.

'Rule number 1, I can't kill anybody.' He said mimmicking slicing his head of. 'So don't ask. Rule number 2 I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else.' He said making his eyes flutter. Everybody laughed at that. 'Rule number three, I can't bring people back from the dead.' He said mimicking Zombie movements. 'Its not, pretty, I don't like doing it.' He contined shaking Nico, by his shoulders.

He let go and stood there waiting, everyone clapped.

'Thankyou.' He said. but hhe didn't bow.

'My Genie is epic.' Nico said.

We practiced the scenes in order.

We got to the scene when Aladdin (Nico) takes Jasmine (Me) on a magic carpet ride.

Nico had to kiss me at the end of the scene, I was really dreading it, we both sang the song, _**A Whole New World**_.

When it came closer to the kiss my heart was racing quickly, the kiss was making me jittery.

I didn't want it to, but I couldn't help it.

We got to the part, he was stuttering, as Aladdin does, struggling to say goodbye. Then he is flicked up, by the carpet and kisses me, it lasted for five seconds, but I felt myself melting into him, so I was glad it ended.

I didn't want to be seen melting into him.

'Cut' Ms Trackmer said. 'Class dismissed untill toimorrow.' Ms Trackmer finished.

I couldn't fall for Nico after one kiss and in a lesson. No I don't think of Nico like that, do I? _Please don't say anyting, because I'd rathert you didn't, it would make me feel better._

_Don't make me admit it to anybody._

I went to go get changed.

When I came out back to original self spikey hair and everything Ms Trackmer called me and Nico over.

'You two need to work on the kiss, remember the one at the end, make the audience feel passion, we are going to perform to the whole school on the Friday we break up for Christmas.'

Two months, I thought.

Nico and I had to work on our lines and the kiss we appatently messed up.

When I walked out, I made a mumbled comment.

'Fun.' I said.

'What?' Nico asked.

I forgot he was walking beside me.

'Fun.' I replied sarcastically.

'Can we start practicing tommorow?' He asked.

'I was about to ask the same thing.' I said.

'Good, so we're on the same page' he said.

I nodded and ran home, I needed some things to think about.

_Some about Nico._

_Okay, half of Nico._

_Mostly Nico, don't push it._

_Okay the whole of my brain was on about Nico._

_Happy?_

I didn't know what to make of him, I didn't know if I liked him.

Like not love, if I liked him then I would consider love, but what if he was Just acting, I mean many people act the kissing scenes, nico could be that good after all he did get the lead role of the play.

I decided to think about it.

I called Annabeth, to see if she wanted to come over.

I needed a girl to talk to this stuff about and not all by myself.

Annabeth agreed to come over.

I heard a knock on my door not ten minutes later.

It was Annabeth and Percy.

'Percy what are you doing here?' I asked.

'Um...I was wondering if I could see Jason?' He asked.

Why were cousins so annoying, for a minute I thought he was going to help in a girly talk.

'Sure he's in the living room.' I replied.

Percy squeezed through the doorway and went to talk to Jason.

'Come in Annabeth I invited her.' Percy and Jason were laughing about something as we walked past.

Annabeth had a confused look on her face.

'Tell you later.' Percy promised her.

We continued onto my room after Annabeth accepted.

Once we got to my room, I sat on the floor.

'So what did you want me around here for?' Annabeth asked.

'I'm in an impossible position.' I told her.

'How?' Was her question.

'Well I don't know if I like Nico.' I told her.

'What? Where did this come from?' She asked.

'Well, we're doing this play in drama...'

'What one?' She interuppted. 'Sorry, she mmediately apologized.

'Its Aladdin.' I started.

'Okay so what's the problem?' She asked.

'I'm the princess and Nicos Aladdin.' I told her.

'Okay, and?' She pressed.

'Well we got up to the scene wher Aladdin and Jasmine kiss.' I said.

'Well what did you feel when he was kissing you for the seven seconds?' She asked.

She had to be specific, it was five seconds, but I didn't point that out.

'I felt myself melt into him.' I said, but I was glad when it was over.

'Okay Thalia, this is what we have to do, we have to create a list of the good and bad things about Nico in your opinion, then you'll find your answer, that will give you the confidence next time you have to do it.' She said.

'Tomorrow?' I asked.

'Thalia its Saturday tomorrow.' Annabeth reminded me.

'Its our homework.' I told her.

'Okay well, I'll help you now untill five thirty then ill come to you in the morning to help you a little more.' She told me.

We got a notebook and a pen and started listing.

**That's chapter 9**

**The words of the play ate from Walt Disneys animated Aladdin movie.**

**I need to write the next Chapter in a boys POV, so anybody any suggestions.**

**Please R&R**


	10. Chapter 11

Love Aches 10

**Fran Adams: I started writing the next chapter in Tom's POV before you reviewed (ha lucky) thankyou, I'm glad you like their relationship**

TOM'S POV

10. All In Love

So I arrived in to Goode high school today, expecting Fran with no friends, but she had made loads already and apparently none of them knew what to say as I entered.

I was also suprised to know what they were wearing. They were wearing martial art clothes.

Did they know I was coming today, how much did Fran tell them.

Once I came in Fran introduced me one by one to each of her friends.

The first one I remembered was Thalia, she threatened me, those words she used I couldn't get rid of them. At first I thought she was talking about matial arts, then when I pulled away I saw she was talking about something different and she probably would kill me.

They all left shortly after I met them, they left Fran and I alone.

I gave her a hug, because I hadn't seen her in so long.

'Hey Fran, how have you been?' I asked.

'I've been Okay?' She said.

'Just Okay?' I asked.

'Not much excitement while you were over seas.' She said.

'Look, I'm sorry, there was no way to get out of it.' I protested.

'You need lessons from Nico and the Stolls.' She told me.

'Nico, Connor and Travis?' I asked.

'Yes.' I replied, they are the slyist people I've ever met.' She told me.

'Really?' I asked. I didn't belive her, they didn't seem it.

'Yes.' she replied.

'Okay, do you think we should get to our lesson?' I asked.

Instead of answering she just walked away.

'Come on.' She asked turning back before exiting the Gym.

I followed her out.

We parted ways as I went to Performing arts, I saw Thalia walk out of the changing rooms, I went up to the teacher.

'Hello Ms Trackmer.' I greeted her.

'May I ask why you were late?' She asked.

'Well I am new here so I didn't know where my next lesson was.' I replied.

'A map would have sufficed.' She said.

'They hadn't any.' I lied.

'I see, well I guess your excuse would alright then.' She said.

I looked at Thalias expression she knew I was lying.

'So what are we doing?' I asked, already knowing on how Thalia looked.

She didn't look like that rough martial arts girl.

'Aladdin' Thalia replied.

'And I see your the princess.' I started. 'Who's Aladdin?' I asked.

'Nico.' She replied.

Ah the perfect couple, I thought.

_Don't judge me._

'What can I be?' I asked, I didn't know what they were missing.

Ms Trackmer replied, I did ask Thalia but I guess the teacher is the best to ask. Eh?

'We need a genie, how are you at acting?' She asked.

'Pretty good' I replied.

'Show us.' She said, as everyone else exited the changing rooms.

'What do you want me to do?' I asked.

'The genies limitations.' Someone said.

'Okay.' I said. 'Rule number 1, I can't kill anybody.' I started mimicking slicing my head off. 'So don't ask. Rule number 2, I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else.' He said fluttering his eyes. Everybody laughed even Ms Trackmer. 'Rule number 3, I can't bring people back from the dead, I don't like doing it.' I finishe my performance shaking Nico.

Everyone clapped.

'Thankyou' I said.

I didn't think I was that good.

'My genies Epic.' Nico commented.

Thalia and Nico completed their song together and they hesitated before they kissed, once Ms Trackmer said cut I went to Nico.

'Well done Nico, not Perfect, but amazing, are you a little nervous about kissing Thalia?'

'Yeah.' He replied. 'I actually love her. I mean look at her she's beautiful.' He finished.

'Oh, you loving her has made my job that much harder.' I said. 'Ask Percy and Jason, they might help.

I went straight home.

Okay let me explain I only have a stepdad, my dad left me at birth, so my mother remarried two years later anf after ten years of marriage they got a divroce and my stepdad gained full custody of me.

One thing I was sad about, last year I had to go on a year warship operation drills.

While on their I became a Marine.

I only came back yesterday.

I missed Fran terribly, she was my best friend.

Once I got upstairs, my dad was out getting a takeaway, I looked at my phone. I had twelve messages.

What? I thought.

They were all messages of my new friends, wh they loved and asinf for my help.

_The pairs are listed below._

_**Annabeth-Percy**_

_**Nico -Thalia**_

_**Jason-Piper**_

_**Carmen-Leo**_

_**Katie-Travis**_

_**Connor-Gwen**_

The only people who didn't text me were Grover and Juniper.

Were they going out already.

I asked all the boys if they wanted to come over, all of them said, yes.

Nico said he had to cacel his acting plans with Thalia first.

I told them where I lived so they would know, I told all the girls to go see Fran tomorrow, she'd know what to do.

That's when I gave Fran a heads up.

She decided to call me.

**Tom-**_**Fran**_

**Hi Fran, what's up?**

_**Why are they coming over tomorrow?**_

**Well they all love a boy and need to sort out what they will do.**

_**What about Juniper and Grover?**_

**They didn't text me.**

_**So you and I are helping out six love lives?**_

**If this works.**

_**Okay.**_

**Is that all you want to talk about?**

_**Yes.**_

**Okay, bye Fran.**

I hung up and my dad unlocked the door.

'Hey Tom, you in?' He asked.

'Right here dad.' I called coming down the stairs, I should tell you what my dad looks like.

Okay he has choppy untidy black hair, his sideburns fall to his jaw, he has a scar that goes from his right cheek, to the left side of his forehead.

He has blue eyes that can hold your gaze for as long as he wants you to look at him, and he will pull the truth out of you, no matter who you are.

He wears a dark sky blue hoodie and faded black jeans with black trainers, most people think dads aren't cool, well my dad is really cool, he has so much time on his hands, he is eithe watching TV helping me or playing board games with me.

He brought in three bags of KFC, he knows its my favourite takeaway.

I should probably explain why I call him dad, and not by his real name, (which is John) well its because, I was never able to call anybody my dad, my real dad works for that Technological company Olympus.

My stepdad, tried to get me a Camera from there, but I dint want anything that had anything to do with my birth father.

'So how was your first day at school?' He asked. 'Great, I saw Fran in free period.' I replied.

'That girl you like, think she's pretty.' My dad said.

'Dad.' I moaned blushing.

'What, no-ones here to see you blush, but me, we can talk the whole day about her.'

'We could.' I agreed, but I have lined to learn.' I told him.

'Great.' He said while taking a bite into his chicken. 'What play are you doing?'

'Aladdin, based on Walt disneys animated feature film.' I replied

'Have you got two scripts?' He asked.

I passed my dad one from my bag, he read through the whole thing, and once he was done it was seven 'o' clock and I had to e-mail Fran about tomorrow.

I went upstairs while my dad watched the basketball league, he supported the Brooklyn Nets, I didn't know how good they were, I didn't care, I liked watching football, I supported LA Galaxy (I don't care if you don't like me for it) I like them.

_I bet you couldn't name one player, who's American. _My brain asked me.

_David Beckham._

_No._ Was the reply I got.

Okay I really support Inter Milan, in Italy.

I know their keeper, Dida, and an Italian midfielder, Andrea Pirlo.

I also know they're pretty awsome, but they are on TV about once every two years, I just keep up with them on my laptop.

I sent an e-mail to Fran it went something like this:

**Hi Fran,**

**Its me, I just wondered if you wanted to go o the park on Sunday, to chill and catch up, sorry about the mess I'm about to put you through.**

**Tom**

I clicked send, and printed out a bunch of Aladdin script copy's for tomorrow, so they could return a favour of mr helping them.

Tomorrow, I'm sure would kill me.

I fell asleep listening to music on my i-pod nano.

Once I woke up, I got dressed and made my way downstairs, my dad saw I was in a hurry, I had three fruit and fibre bars a mug of coffee and went down the local shop to grab a pad of paper and a pen since I had run out, once I came back, I ran straight up my room and took a sheet out for everyone, put their name on top and sat on my bed waiting.

The doorbell rang.

'Tom.' My dad called.

Here comes Hell. I thought.

**If you want the list that Thalia made about Nico please tell me.**

**Also I want to know who's POV it should be next.**

**I was planning on doing a story about these same characters, but they suddenly get a superpower each, please review if you think I should do it and who should get what power, you will get a shout out in my first chapter.**

**Thankyou**

**Please R&R**


	11. Chapter 12

Love Aches 11

**FranAdams: Thank you for reviewing, I don't have Frank or Hazel in this story, sorry. **

CARMENS POV

of Love

I woke up and I saw the light to my bedroom was on.

Weird, I thought.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table, it read seven fifty-three.

I knew I had to be at Thalia's today, she didn't tell us what for, but it sounded serious, she was close to crying.

I guessed nine.

I got up groggy, I hate being woke up, I start grumbling and whatever you ask me to do I sluggishly agree, its like I'm depressed, or about to die.

Once I got dressed in white and pink (my favourite colours) I did my hair, I let it fall. I went downstairs to see I was the only one up.

I couldn't cook, I couldn't even make toast, _don't judge me_, so I made some cereal, one of the only things I can make.

I sat quietly eating my breakfast.

Once I finished, I washed my face and brushed my teeth, and grabbed my phone before heading out the door, I was about to shut it behind me when I remembered something.

I went back inside and wrote on a sticky note and put it on the coffee table, it told my dad where I would be, well my step dad, my dad left when I was three, my mum remarried and my dad got full custody after he divorce.

Anyway I walked to Thalia's house, I knocked on her door, her brother answered.

'Um...Hi Jason.' I greeted him.

'Hey.' he replied, still in his Pyjamas.

'Come up.' Thalia said, obviously hearing us, I saw her at the top of the stairs. 'Jase, how bet you get dressed?' She offered, you need to be at Toms in a few minutes.' She concluded.

He groaned, passed me after he shut the door and went to his room.

Thalia took me to her room, all I could think for thirty seconds was _WOW!_

Her room was amazing, she had it like electricity flowed on the walls in a blue charge, it looked as if the wall was moving around.

I couldn't focus on one point after a minute I felt dizzy so I sat down.

'What's this?' I asked, as I saw a clipboard with a piece of paper on it being snatched away from it.

I only saw one word on it, it was a name. Nico.

'Nothing.' Thalia replied in a tone that said this conversation is over.

I didn't want to get on Thalia's bad side so I didn't continue.

The girls came in one by one, I gave everyone of them a hug, some of them tried to oblige, but I got to them in the end.

'So Thalia,' Annabeth started, as we all sat down in a circle. 'What are we here for?' She asked a smile on her face as if she already knew.

'Well I talked to Fran early this morning, and it turns out she's coming here.' Thalia replied.

Annabeth now had a confused expression.

'What?' She asked.

'Apparently we all have a crush on a boy in our group.' Thalia confirmed.

I looked down and blushed, I'm sure everyone else did, because, their cheeks were red when they looked back up.

'See we can even admit it to ourselves.' Thalia said.

'And that's what's so cute about it.' Fran said standing in the doorway.

'Okay, I'm really confused.' Annabeth said.

'Okay, I'm going to explain this as simple as possible, we are all going to write a list of all the boys that are in our group, I have a piece of paper for each of you and a pen, so get writing.'

I took my piece and a pen, the first name I wrote down was obviously Leo.

After you have written the first name turn over the paper, write their name again, but big and at the top of the page, then turn back over and continue.' Fran continued.

My list had Leo...That was it for three minutes, I kept thinking back to him and the paper, stupid head, why can't I just stick to one topic, I finally had every boys name from our group down.

'Okay, you've all finished?' Fran asked.

'Yes.' We all answered.

Okay, leave out the top person on your page and write which girl you think has a crush on which boy, and why.' Fran said.

She was smiling.

I had Percy after Leo, I knew Annabeth liked him, I'm sure everyone did, even though she didn't admit it, I think she liked him, because he was just stupid, fun and because of those eyes she always mumbled to herself about.

Then it was Nico, no doubt, that was Thalia, she always smiled to him, when he walked in she lit up with a massive Grin.

Jason was fourth on my list, he was definitely Piper, at lunch they always talked to each other, they never had nothing to talk about to each other, even if we tried o stop them, they'd have like five seconds in our conversation, then they'd go back to talking to each other again.

After Jason it was Travis, well he always sat next to Katie, so I assumed it was her. Travis always put his arm around her to comfort her, unless that was the situation, they tried to ignore each other.

Next was Connor, he kept on hitting Gwen, so I put her down, but she kept on telling him to leave him alone, although she smiled from getting attention from a boy. She said she thought Connor was too pushy, but she trailed off talking about his scruffy hair, his blue eyes and his mischievous Grin.

Last was Tom, but I didn't write anything.

'Um Fran, do I put Tom down?' I asked.

She looked at me as if I was a tiger hungry for her flesh.

But the look disappeared slowly.

'Um...Okay.' she finally decided.

I put her name next to Toms, because she always blushed when we mentioned him. She was always denying liking him.

We all knew better though.

'So when you have finished please flip over the paper and put your pen down.' And at that moment we_ all _did what she said before. 'Okay, I didn't expect that.' She started. 'This is going to sound weird.' She chuckled nervously. 'Would you all draw a line down the middle of your page?' She asked. 'Then label each side good and the opposite side bad.' She finished.

'Hey are we going to write the good and bad things about these boys?' Gwen-the one I least expected one I thought would speak- asked.

'Um...Yes.' Fran admitted, looking at the floor feeling guilty.

'Then you have to do it also.' Katie said.

Fran tried to oblige, but Thalia gave her that look that if someone was about to kill you, you'd laugh.

Fran got a piece of paper and in no time began writing.

'Okay so think of the things good and bad about the person who's name you wrote big on the side with the line, then write them down.' Fran told us.

Good and bad things about Leo. Hmmm? I thought.

Good things, well he's sweet, annoyingly annoying, he's beautiful, he's such a gentleman, makes me feel like I'm the only person in the universe, I'm his main priority, he says nothing comes before me.

Bad things, well he hits on other girls, wait doesn't do that anymore. He...Well...He...Um...He...Always...Got it, he's annoyingly annoying, damn, I got that for good, ooh, he hits...nope had that too.

I can't think of anything bad about him.

More good things, he's remarkable, amazing, honest, never lies to me, he tells me everything, we have no secrets, he always walks me home, he rings me after he gets in his house, he looks at me before thinking about doing anything else.

_I love him, but I won't admit this to you people. Damn it, you could have told me!_

'Okay everybody once you have done, fold them up, but after you put your name in it and put it in this hat.' Fran said holding out one of Thalia's less favoured brown top hats, I put it in, hoping for something very interesting to happen.

Once they were all in she swirled them around, and took one out, then she passed the hat around us and told us to take a piece of paper, I had Katies.

'If you have your own, then switch with someone.' Fran said.

I saw Gwen switch with Piper.

I was wondering who had mine.

'Now who wants to tell their love story?' Fran asked. 'Thalia.' She said, before anyone could answer.

'Uuh Fran we don't have a love story yet, none of us, well not here the only one who has one is Juniper, but she's out with Grover.' Thalia said.

I had the urge to tell everyone who I loved, but that would make me blush, and die of embarrasment. So I tried to keep it in.

'Okay, who would you like to have a love story with?' Fran asked. 'Who would be your Romeo?' She continued asking Thalia.

'Your asking us, to confess our love to a boy who isn't here?' Katie asked.

Fran nodded.

'I really like Connor.' Gwen said.

There was a gasp from everyone except Fran and I.

'I love Travis, he's so sweet, but annoying.' Katie confessed, then she blushed.

I couldn't hold it in any longer.

'IloveLeo.' I blurted out so fast, I was sure no-one undertood me, but I blushed anyway.

'What?' Fran asked.

'I said, I. Love. Leo.' I said the last three words slowly. 'And who do you love Fran?' I asked, already knowing the answer.

'Tom.' She mumbled.

'Sorry?' I asked.

'Tom.' She said. 'And who do you three love?' She asked Annabeth, Piper and Thalia.

'I always hug Jason when I see him.' Piper said.

'I think I'm falling for Nico.' Thalia confessed.

'I fight the urge to run to Percy and kiss him.' Annabeth completed our love confessions. 'I need to see him.' She finished, running out the door, forgetting her piece of paper.

**I hope to be able to start my superhero story tomorrow, it will be called SuperLife, so please look out for it.**

**Sorry this took so long I didn't know what to write for Carmen, anyway its up now.**

**Please R&R**


	12. Chapter 13

Love Aches 13

**FranAdams: Thankyou for reviewing again, I will try and post my superhero story every other day, so one day will be this story the next will be SuperLife.**

**P.S. When will I be able to read chapter 7 of "To Kidnap a King"?**

**Hope you like this chapter**

TOMS POV

12. Broken

_Hey guys, its me again, back so soon, well teah, I really wanted do this chapter, I'm with my friends who are boys, and the other ones I don't really know ( so yeah, all of em)._

Once I woke up, I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

My stepdad, already out, he would be working for Nikon ecxept tuesdays and thursdays, that's the days I go to marines and he helps his boss.

Yes Nikon is one of the technological camera rival companies to olympas where my dad who abandodned me works.

Back to now, once I had breakfast I went upstairs and put on my i-pod, before I pressed play, there was a knock on my door.

'Hey Tom.' Jason gretted coming in still with his Pyjamas on.

'Um Jase, you're still wearing your jammies.' I told him.

'That's why everyone on the street was staring at me, I thought it was cos I looked cool.' He explained.

'Not with those on.' I mumbled as he walked away and percy came.

'Is...' He started.

I put a hand up to stop him.

'Don't ask?' I pleaded.

He came in.

'Am I the first one here?' He asked, as I shut the door and heard an "ow" from the other side.

I opened the door and there stood Nico.

'Hey Nico how's my master?' I asked, because of aladdin.

'Good, how's my epic genie?' He asked.

'Cool.' I replied.

'What?' Percy asked.

'Oh we're doing Aladdin in drama.' I replied. 'So how about we...' I started.

A knock on the door interuppted me.

There stood Travis and his twin brother Connor and Leo with Jason running this way, halfway down the street, but without his Pyjamas this time.

'Come in.' I told them and kept the door open till Jason came in.

'Is that everyone?' I asked.

They all sat in a cemicircle on the blue camo beanbags I have.

I sat on my only green brown and grey camo beanbag.

I felt like the boss.

'So why are we here?' Travis asked.

'Your crushes.' I said.

' Who's crushing who?' Connor asked, obviously confused.

'No, no, the people you won't admit that you like to anyone, even eachother.' I explained.

'Okay, who do I have a crush on?' Travis asked.

'I was about to ask all of you that same question one by one.' I started. 'If you say no-one, you will be punished.' I finished.

Marine style, I thought.

'Okay, Connor?' I asked.

'No-one.' He replied with a smile.

'Okay twenty man pressups, no stopping.' I'd ler them take it easy at first.

'If you stop, you will start again.'

'Travis?' I asked.

'Katie he replied, not going to do what his brother was trying to do.

Wuss, I thought.

Connor could do five without stopping, that was it.

'Jason?' I asked.

'No-one.' He replied.

'Same as Connor.' I said.

He got down he got to twenty struggling on seventeen to his last.

'Leo?' I asked.

'Carmen.' He replied.

Another Wuss, I thought.

'Percy?' I asked.

'Twent pressups.' He started. 'Oh, no one.' He said.

He looked happy. He did them easy.

'Nico?' I asked.

'No-one.' He replied, starting his twenty pressups.

Connor had managed ten without stopping.

'Okay Connor, thanks for trying, tens not bad, have you ever worked out?' I asked.

'Once.' He replied.

'Tens good then.' I told him.

'I like gwen.' he started. 'I can't take this torture anymore.' He stated.

'Its the start of my workout routine.' I lied 'I do it every night.' I lied again.

'Jason?' I asked.

'No-one.' He replied again.

'Twenty pressups, plus five kilo weight on your back' I said and gave him a five kilo weight for him to lift.

'Percy?'

'No-one.' He replied. 'Give me ten kilos.' He said.

'Okay, I replied confused. 'Nico?'

'No one' he replied. 'Same as Percy' he finished.

Jason kept going till my fourth task, running up and down my stairs twice and fifty pressups, which he only just managed.

Nico got to my seventh, running to the olympus company and back-which was a quater of a mile-and back. Then fifty pressups, with ten kilos.

Percy, got to ten, boy was I surprised.

Running to Olympas and back twice, a whole mile, then fifty pressups, one hand, no weight.

Oh year Jason said Piper, Nico said Thalia, I guessed that, which meant Percy was Annabeth.

'Percy, you took ten tasks.' I said shocked.

'Well I'm going to swim in the northeast part of America championship, that's one person each from every state in northeast America.' He told us.

'And why you?' I asked, shrugging my shoulders.

'Well I won the state championship, I am the best in manhatten, many, many people entered.' He said.

'Did any of these?' I asked, gestering to the other guys.

'I didn't see them in any of my six heats, oh you will all come cheer month on on the twenty-ninth of december right?' He asked.

'Yes' Jason replied.

'Wouldn't miss it.' Nico agreed.

'How about you Tom?' Percy asked.

I pondered for a few moments. I was trying to figure out what day it was. A saturday.

'Oh dam I forgot, I'm figure skating that day, my final.' I joked.

'Really?' Leo asked.

'No.' I said.

'They all laughed ecxept Percy, Jason and Nico.

'Tom its not funny, I am actually competeing.' Percy said.

'Sorry, I wasn't trying to make fun of you, I joked to get you to like me.' I admitted.

'Tom we like you for who you are, you don't need to make a joke.' Nico said.

'So?' Jason pressed on Percy's earlier request.

'Sure' I finally decided.

'So what now?' Travis asked.

'I want to ask you about your crushes.' I told them.

'So Connor, why do you like Gwen?' I asked.

'She's the most beautiful girl ever, she only girl who I actually lovean all the other girls I hit on, because I felt left out, she's smart and her eyes are like sparkling...what's a blue Jewel? See she'd know this.' He said.

'Topaz, saphirre, diamond.' Percy offered.

'Topaz.' Connor took.

'Okay do you think you'll be with her and why?' I asked.

'No, not ever, I think because she always says no, if I don't disturb her next week she'd agree to go on a date with me, its so hard to handle six days without talking to her.' He said 'now my heart feels empty, cos she says no.' Connor said.

'Travis same questions.' I said.

'Well Katies just so full of life, beautiful black hair, that go well with her melted chocolate coloured brown eyes, that I melt into, she just perfect, but no, because well, I'm just a friend and I comfort her, what if she says no, then that may jeapordize our relationship, I don't what that to happen, yes many people say it, but I love her too much to hurt her.' Travis said.

'Leo?'

'Carmen, her caramel coloured hair and her Hazel coloured eyes, she's so smart, no, I'm just too clumsy and like a big oaf, she'd never say yes.' Leo said.

'Jason?'

'I love the way Pipers eyes change colour, from blue, to green, to brown and back, its just mesmerizing, I always get caught up in her eyes, and the way she blushes a bright shade of pink, the hides herself with her chocolate coloured hair, that makes her perfection complete. No, she's already amaking almost every other guy faint in her presence, I just trail behind her, unless its lunch when we sit together, but I think its just beacuse of her friends at the table.'

Wow, I though, who could to that.

_No-one stupid who could give a better speech._

'Nico?' I asked.

'I love Thalia's black spikey hair that with her electric blue eyes make her look like a maniac, which is what I love about her, like she smiles when she tells me to shut up, she makes my heart skip and I feel a hole gaping for her heart she she still hasn't given me. No, she's just much more sophisticated than me, she should be with a football player or a sucessful athletical athlete.'

_Wow, he topped Jasons. That's impossibe for Percy to top now._

'Percy?' I asked.

'Annabeth, she radiates beauty, wherever she walks, she stolen my heart, I feel a huge gaping hole inside my chest and her heart is the only one that can replace it. My heart stops everytime she looks into my eyes and I look back,it feels like we're the only two people in existence like she understand everything, he cloudy grey eyes show her intelligence, she is the smartest girl ever.. Her beautiful princess curls, makes me feel like I should treat her as a princess, but no, she needs someone who's not afraid to ask, bot afraid to be her everyday, whenever she need him, to stay away when she asks him too, a sucsessful student , she says as smart as she is. She won't give her heart to someone who doesn't deserve her, I also love tej way she says my nickname.'

_Well done Percy you won the most beautiful speech award and I give it to you,because its been put into thought, like you've had this written out since you were seven and you've rehersed it evey day, it was almost, __ALMOST __tearful, and I've never felt tearful before._

'I think thsoe speeches where intense and very moving, I'm sorry that none of of you think yes, look your all negative how do you know untill you try? Look its sunday tomorrow ask them if they want to spend the day with you, if they ask like a date, say no, then if they seem dissapointed, don't let them break you into saying yes, if you want to ask them out, do it at the end of the day, if you don't feel ready you can always ask another time.' I started. 'You should ring them.'

'And you'll ring Fran?' Travis asked.'

'Yes.' I told him

I rang up Fran, the coverstaion went like this.

(Fran-**Bold/**Tom-_Italic_)

**Hello**

_Hi Fran_

**What is it?**

_Well I was wondering if I can come over tomorrow?_

**Like a date?**

_No, just want to talk_

**Oh, okay, yeah cool**

_Great see you tomorrow_

**Bye my Marine**

That's when she hung up.

'Nico?' I said shocked, he was standing infront of me.

'I have to kiss Thalia tomorrow, we have to practice, does Ms Trackmer hate us?' He asked.

'No, its your role, your just both so talanted they gave you the lead role, just suck it up and be a man.' I told him.

'Thanks for the encouragement.' He said sarcastically.

'If you were a real genie, I'd ask you to make complicated love so much easier.' He told me.

'But if love wasn't complicated you could love whoever and then there would be no love for anyone, it would just be like, dislike and hate. Look, complicated love makes it an adventure and the adventure of love is the only one you'll appreciate getting on, beacuse it is the adventure that can last forever. I know that love hurts, but aching and love come as a package, you either take it or leave it and end up bald, old and alone.' I tried to make him feel better. 'Okay none of what I said is helping so this I hope will. Tomorrow when you're with Thalia, just see what happens. That s what will help you.' I told him.

'So what's this about "My Marine"?' He asked using air quotes, as he said that everyone else gathared around.

'Okay, well I'm in the royal marines, and my dad is the boss of the marines I go to assistant, see I wan on an army cruise for a year, that when I came here, my dads boss is one of the people below the person that runs the marines in northeast america. My army cruise was across the atlantic, we went to england for a few days and stayed on the ship in the sea learning all about the situations you could be in, after we arrived in england I saw some of the marine sevices there ,so I asked my dad if I could join, once he said I could he trained me every day, I don't have a workout schedule, I go to Marines every Tuesday and Thursday, I started doing it Tuesdays and Thursdays a nonthe before we came back. My dad says when I'm older maybe I could fly a jet., and work in the RAF.' I said.

'Percy and Nico could become a Marine, but Percy wants to be an olympic swimmer. And Nico, you've got your heart on something else?' I asked.

'Why can't I?' Jason asked.

'Well you had to complete task five for then to even consider, Ten is a maybe, twenty five very good chance and fifty, welcome to the Marines, with a sealed handshake, no squealing and its a done deal.' I told all of them.

'Fifty?' Jason asked.

I nodded.

'Fifty tasks?' He asked.

I nodded again.

'Well can you guys go, I need to practice my lines with Nico.' I said

'Why not tomorrow? Connor asked.

'I'm rehersing with...Um...Thalia.' He struggled to get out.

Once they were gone they left me with Nico and his heartache.

**Who's POV next?**

**It will be a night with dreams and a visitor.**

**Please R&R**


	13. Chapter 15

Love Aches 14

**Fran Adams: Thankyou again for reviewing, not mant people are reviewing my story, you're still the only one for the past few chapters.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter**

NICO'S POV

13. So This Is How Bad It Hurts

_Hey, so yeah my chapter. I think its my first, if it isn't, here I am again._

'So, hey Nico, you wanna practice some lines from Aladdin?' Tom asked.

'I'd love to, but, I just want to be alone.' I replied.

'Oh come on, a few lines?' He persisted.

I lost track of time, bcause once we started rciting lines, I forgot all about Thalia, by six 'o' clock we could recite the first scene where genie and Aladdin meet.

'I need to go now.' I told Tom.

'Okay,' he said. 'Good luck with Thalia tomorrow.' He wished me.

'Yeah.' I started. 'Almost forgot about that.' I mumbled under my breath.

I walked home, I saw the full moon, and thought about howling to it, but no-one would laugh. I went to the supermarket first to get some shopping for my mum.

I walked past Thalias house slowly with the shopping in my hands.

I took the shipping home and, my mum had my dinner, I put it in the microwave for a couple of minutes.

I ate all my dinner, washed my plate up and, put all the shopping away.

My mum came downstairs.

'Nico, you're home.' She said, pullinh me into a hug.

'Yeah, so I am.' I replied.

We both chuckled, I tried to do everything to keep my mother happy.

We lost my sister in a train accident a few years ago, so she was left stuck with me.

'Oh Nico, I need to tell you I met this man at work, he's going to take care of me now, so you can spend more time out with your friends.' She told me.

I was happy about this.

'So I can go see Thalia?' I asked.

'Sure.' She said.

'And I can stay there the night?' I asked.

'As long as your sensible.' She replied.

'Eww, mum we're just friends.'

'Okay, just , ignore me then. ' She said and went upstairs. I followed a few minutes after, and packed some clothes for tomorrow at Thalias, if she let me stay.

I walked to Thalias, it took me two minutes, I left my bags, on the pavement, where her front gate was.

_What if somebody steals them, thn I've lost a pair of clothes and pyjamas._

I walked up to her door, found out it was eight 'o' clock, I just hoped she hadn't gone to sleep yet.

I knocked on the door three times and waited two minutes before I heard footsteps.

The door opened and it was Thalia, she was rubbing her eyes.

Her hair was flattened and brushed behind her ears, it fell to just below her ears, she was wearing , blue cotton pyjamas with a faded picture on it. She was wearing navy blue slippers.

'Nico.' She said, yawning and stretching. 'What are you doing here?' She asked.

'I would like to know if I could sleep round, because , I need to talk to you.' I told her.

'Can't this wait till tomorrow?' She asked.

'We have to practice the script tomorrow,' I reminded her. 'And no this cannot wait till tomorrow.' I said.

'Okay, I hope you brought, bags, come in. My mum might kill you.' She told me.

Reasuuring, I thought, entering her house with my bags that weren't stolen.

She led me to her room.

'Can I get changed?' I asked.

'Sure she said, going to the bathroom.

Once I was in my black pyjamas, I layed out my sleeping bag, and sat on it waiting for Thalia to return.

Thalia came back, not thirty seconds later.

She sat on her bed, and patted the spot next to her motioning me to sit next to her.

'So what's so important, that cannot wait till tomorrow?' She asked.

'Well its about Aladdin, and me and you.' I told her.

'Have you withdrawn from the role of Aladdin?' She asked.

'No, and, I don't think Ms Trackmer would let me.' I told her.

'Oh, good.' She said. 'Cause then I would have to practice kissing a total stranger, for two months, instead of practising kissing one of my friends.' She said.

'But that's just it,' I started. 'Me being you're friend makes it harder, because well, there's...Um...This...Bond, yes that's it! This bond that we share, that would be ruined if it turned out wrong.' I told her.

I saw her fits were clenced, yet she didn't look angry , she was biting her lip as if she was nevous, but I tried to ignore her.

'So, is that it?' She asked.

'Well I was wondering, if you know any of our scenes off by heart?'

'No, not yet.' she replied. 'I can't really rehearse them without you.' She continued.

'I get really nervous, before you know, our...Scene, and I start sweating maybe, that's why, it was messed up, I was nervous about kissing you.' I told her.

'Don't blame this on yourself, it isn't your fault.' She. Told me.

'But it is, if I wasn't so nervous about our kiss, then we wouldn't have to practice, if I'm nervous about the first kiss, there's a few others, what about them?' I asked. 'I mean I could be nervous, about...'

I felt the force of Thalias lips crushing mine, it only lasted a few seconds, but it was definately real.

'Hey.' I protested. 'You caught me off guard.' I. Finished.

'Well, were you nervous?' She asked.

'No, but I didn't know that was going to happen.' I replied.

Thalia leaned in and kissed me again. I kissed her back, I felt myself melt into her body, I felt her body loosening as mine did.

All I could feel wa Thalia.

I put my hands on her waist, while she grabbed fistfuls of my hair.

Our kiss lasted, untill we needed air again.

I knew that kiss wasn't from Aladdin, it was real.

'Thalia?' I asked.

'Mmm?' She replied.

'Do you love me?' I asked afraid of the answer.

'Yes stupid, I have had a crush on you since I moved to this school.'

'Thalia?' I asked.

'What now?' She groaned.

'I love you.' I told her, giving her a peck on the cheek.

'And, I've always loved you,and I sill do.' She replied.

'We'd better get some sleep.' I told her.

I fell asleep and dreamt I was all alone searching for the missing piece of my heart that Thalia had stolen. I wanted it back, but I was running through a maze, how was I supposed to find it.

When I found thalia, not the half that was the half taht Thalia had stolen still gone, but, the rest of my heart had been ripped out and thrown into a shredder , then run ove a million times as I saw Thlaia motionless on the floor, so this is what it feels like to lose your heart to someone then to lose them.

I started streaming tears, and crying out Thalias name begging for her to come back. I would never leave her, I would stay with her forever.

I woke up and found Thalia, still alive, I breathed a sigh of relief, the sun was shining outside.

I should write a book called.

This is how bad it hurts, its about a group of people. In this group of people, there are crushes, and some of these couples face hurt, pain, loss, sorrow, pity, and the end.

I wanted to have Thalia to wake up to seeing her smile, like everything was perfect.

Life was perfect to me.

**How was this chapter, who's POV should I do next, whoever leaves a review I will check out your stories.**

**Please check out my other story SuperLife.**

**Please R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

Love Aches 15

**If I don't get two reviews for this chapter, and it will be untill Wednesday, then I will stop this story.**

**I would like two reviews each chapter and if I don't get two any chapter that's when I will stop.**

**If really want t read this story, then keep reviewing.**

**This is in Jason's POV**

JASONS POV

are girls so cruel?

I walked to Pipers house, I had to see her, had to.

I loved her more than anything.

I had to pour out my love to her.

_Wasn't a great idea? Well I don't hear you coming up with anything better._

I almost got to her house when a boy came out. It was Luke.

I walked up to him.

'What were you doing in there?' I growled at him.

'You don't want to have hurt her?' I growled continually.

'Oh yeah?' he stood in front of me getting big, he was taller. 'What would you do if I had?' He asked.

Instead of answering I punched him in the gut.

I made him wheeze.

I kept walking leaving him there.

I stopped after I punched him, what would Piper think of me if I left him there?

_What would you do?_

I turned around and offered him my hand.

He got an evil glint in his eye, I knew what he was going to do, but before I could retract my hand and say a snide comment he took my hand and dragged he down.

He yanked me down and I fell to the ground with an "oft".

He turned me on my back.

I knew now he was going to try and kill me.

If no-one was around, he would have left me for dead.

We both hit each other, till he hit my nose and knocked me out, I was semi-concious.

I heard sirens going off and heard chattering, I head the sirens stop and two doors shut, I heard two policeman, one grabbed me and all I could say, to what they always say about court and evidence, I couldn't remember what it was, was 'uh' I could hear and feel for the moment.

All my other senses had been shut down.

I was sitting next to guess who?

_No it wasn't Luke._

Apparently my sister kicked him in the gut, trying to defend me, and now we were all headed off to jail.

Why was I going to Jail, what had I done?

My sister had refused the cuffs she told me she wasn't wearing any, she could take out six police at the same time.

My sister was a real badass, I wonder what she would say if we got into NYPD's HQ, what wouls she say then.

Unfortunately that's where we were taken, and my sister whispered in my ear. 'I could take em all.'

Not one police had stepped towards her.

How were police scared of a girl and the finest police in the world.

I had half my sight back.

When Thalia looked at the police, they moved back a step, this police who was leading us wherever,he had taken us to the deepest part of the HQ and he stopped un infront of a safe.

'Whatever's in here you will fear, he is the best fighter in the leigon.' He said.

'What?' I asked.

'He's the best fighter in the reigon.' The police supposedly repeated.

'Take me.' Thalia said holding her hands out.

What? Was my first thought. My second was , Wow.

She got cuffed, but the safe opened anyway, the man was huge, I mean huge huge, he would have killed Thalia, believe me that's saying something.

He was bald and wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans, his eyes were shut, he was sitting on a stool, much too small for him to sit on.

The safe closed, without waking up Mr Macho.

All three of us got thrown in the same cell, all with no-way out.

'This is your fault.' I accused Luke.

'And how Jason Grace?' He asked my full name.

I growled too low for him to hear.

'If you hadn't come from Pipers house she would be mine.' I told him.

'You reckon?' Luke asked.

'I have a boyfriend.' My sister announced.

'What? Really?' Luke asked.

'Thals.' Came Nico's voice from behind me.

'Nico.' Thalia, breathed a sigh of relief.

Thalia stuck her left arm out of the cell.

Nico came up to her.

Thalia started to cry, which is a sight I've only seen once, now twice.

Nico wiped away a tear that escaped her eyes.

She started to break down, she pulled her arm from outside the cell and crumpled to the floor, kneeling down, still cying.

'Jason?' I heard a girl exclaim.

'Piper.' I said.

'What are you doing in Jail?' She asked.

I pointed to Luke.

'What's he doing in Jail?' She asked.

I pointed to myself.

'Not give me any answers or much info here Jase.' She told me.

'Okay, Luke came out your house...'

'What was he doing in my house?' Piper asked. 'Sorry.' She then apologised and guestured me to carry on.

'I was growling at him, he was making me angry so I hit him, he almost killed me, till Thalia kicked him in the stomach.' I told her.

'You shouldn't be in Jail.' She told me.

'Neither should Thalia.' Nico said. 'She was only protecting Jason.' He finished.

'What about me?' Luke asked.

We all ignored him.

'So what was he doing in my house?' Piper asked again.

'I came over to apologize, Jason you were my first friend in school, and I didn't mean to insult you, so I went to apologise.' Luke said.

'And what were you doing, going round my house?' She asked me.

'I was going to ask you...um...' A lump formed in my throat. 'Out.' I completed.

'You're in jail, ask me when I forget you ever got aressted, then you can consider aking me again.' She said.

I had to get out of Jail.

'Don't worry about it there's no way I'm getting out of Jail.' I told her.

'And why would my son not get out of Jail.' I knew that voice from when I was very young.

'Dad.' Thalia and I growled.

'What are you doing here?' I asked.

'Well I just bailed you both out.' He said. 'I'd also like to take you to my work.' He continued.

'Look dad thanks for bailing us out of Jail, but we need to explain to our mum what happened.' Thalia told him.

_Should probably tell you about our dad._

_Well he has a short black beard, the same eyes as us and he always wears a suit, I'm guessing, I hadn't seen him since I was a baby, and I don't know what he was wearing then._

_He works for this big business called olympus, they specialize in cameras._

So our dad took us home, he walked us, Nico and Piper followed him.

'I thought you were taking us home.' I said, as he walked past it, but he took us into the school.

'You know its a weekend? Right Mr Grace?' Piper questioned.

'Oh yeah sure, but all your friends are in that secret room you found.' He replied.

'All of them?' Nico asked.

'Yep.' My dad replied. 

We made it to the schhol, we found Percy and Annabeth walking down the corridor, now completely ignoring eachother as if they'd had a fall out.

The thing that was unlucky was that our dad had also come into the school.

I made my way into the room and I saw everyone else was with their parents that abandoned them, even Fran had her parent standing behind her.

'Dad?' Tom cried, as if this day wasn't already humiliating.

I have a half-brother I thought. Oh no.

'Wha-how-uh.' Was my stiffled answer.

'What?' Thalia roared. 'I have two brothers.' She slapped me round the head. 'Why didn't you tell me Jase?' The slap hurt. Before I could answer she rampered on. 'I thought one brother was bad enough.'

Why is she this cruel to me? What have I ever done to her?

'No Percy, just leave me alone.' Annabeth said, coming in and slamming the door behind her, as if this was her room.

Percy shrugged behind the window.

He opened the door, came in and sighed.

The only couple that wasn't having problems was Thalia and Nico, but that's cos Nico was putting up with Thalias. Explanation, obligation, and all that other ation stuff to do with words.

Piper came to me and slapped me.

'That means no to your question Grace.' She said walking back to her mother.

Yep all girls are cruel, ecxept to Nico.

**Who's Gwens parent?**

**What happened to Luke?**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Please (as ever) R&R**


	15. Chapter 16

Love Aches

**FranAdams: Thank you for reviewing as always.**

**Molly S: Thank you for reviewing.**

**Because I have two reviews this is the next chapter.**

LEO'S POV

15. Trying to get back

So here we are all of us except Nico-_the lucky one-_without a girlfriend, I don't know how I'm to blame, I didn't even get to ask Carmen out and she stormed away from me in the park.

She said I was ignoring her, but I was making sure no-one I knew was in the park the same time as us.

And its school tomorrow, so I'm more depressed, why did they have to break up or ignore us on Sunday? Its like they timed it perfectly for then.

So anyway we're in our secret room with our parents, my dad was keeping a distance from me, all the parents left after Jason's dad, who was also Thalia's (I knew that) and Toms, (I didn't know that, I know my mind can work with things, but this was too much information) so my best friend now had a step-brother.

The girls left and I looked at Carmen through the whole exit scene, her caramel hair was still so beautiful, I watched her untill I couldn't see her.

Nico and Thalia shared a kiss before Thalia followed the girls.

'How come, you have a girlfriend and we don't?' Tom asked Nico.

'Well you lot are just too shy, or she's with me because we have to do that Aladdin...' He started.

'Oh, no.' We all realized at the same time.

'Percy did you ask Annabeth out?' Travis asked.

'Yes, I did.' Percy replied.

'What did she say?' Connor asked.

'She said yes.' He replied.

'What?' Jason cried.

That was the same thought running through head but a million times.

'Well I asked her she said yes, then after an hour I saw Carmen and Leo, I glared at Leo, she thought I must have been glaring at Carmen, so she walked off, I tried to explain to her, but she wouldn't listen.' Percy told us.

'Why were you glaring at me?' I asked.

'I told you I was going to the park, could you not have taken her anywhere else, like someplace she loves?' Percy asked.

'Like where?' I asked.

'To the cinema, you know as friends, you could have taken her to see that um Twilight film.' He told me.

'But twilights boring.' I complained.

'What?' Nico asked. 'The last film in the series is the best.' He said.

We all looked at him confused.

'My sister took me to see it on Friday, our mother said she couldn't go by herself, so I had to go.'

'Okay.' Connor said.

'So all in all, we need to get our crushes back?' Travis asked.

'Um yeah, pretty much.' I replied.

We all walked out of the room.

'Wait.' Percy said we need to decide who we're going to help get who first.'

'Nico.' Jason and Tom said at the same time.

Yep definitely brothers.

'So Nico, do you have any money?' I asked.

'No.' He replied.

'Does anyone have any money?' I asked.

'No.' They all replied.

'Okay so before we get our girls we need to do some jobs.' Travis said.

'So we can get some gifts for them.' Connor continued.

'Yes.' Tom replied.

'Really Tom how are you not with Fran? You are in the marines, the rest of us aren't, out of anyone, you should have a girl.' Travis said.

'Well, I'm not, she just left me alone, once she found out that Jason might be her step-brother in-law.'

'Am I that ugly?' Jason asked.

'No.' Connor protested. 'Yes he mouthed so Jason couldn't see.

I let out a small chuckle.

'So let's go get some jobs.' Percy said. 'No wait a minute I'm getting my three hundred dollars prize win from my New York young swimmers competition.' Percy said.

'Three hundred dollars you get to spend on Annabeth.' Connor said

'A lucky girl she is.' Jason said.

'No I'll give you each thirty dollars.' Percy said.

'No, Percy you earned it.' Tom said.

'But our crushes are more important than my swimming competition.'

'But before we go how many states are competing in this North-east American swimmers competition?' I asked.

'Eighteen states.' Percy replied. 'So there's three heats and the top two go through to the final, then the top two of the final will go to the USA swimmers competition which will be watched by the president, this competition will be held next summer after the north east competition in the winter holidays.'

'And we're coming to watch both?' Jason asked.

'Yes' Percy replied.

'I can't believe you're the best male diver in new York Nico said.

'Well, the female northeast competition is happening in the Easter holidays., and then the top four males of the USA, will swim against the top four females, and the top four of that will be able to enter, the year after next years Olympics

'So no pressure Percy.' Connor said.

Once we got home Percy handed us each thirty dollars from his prize he got today in his envelope.

'Don't worry, Percy, we'll pay back what we owe you.' Jason said.

'No, keep it.' Percy said.

'No-one decided to argue.

I headed out straight away, I didn't bother to see if anyone else was following me, I ran to the nearest flower store.

I bought Carmen a bunch of roses, that cost me seven dollars, wow loads to get something else for carmen.

I made her a card and a charm bracelet with a heart charm with 'I love you' engraved on it.

I put the charm bracelet inside the card and put it in an envelope, I sellotaped the envelope to the flowers and I put the flowers and card on her doorstep, I rang the doorbell, and hid behind her front wall, I saw she picked the flowers and card up, looked around and walked inside.

I had tried my best apology, and I was goint to ask her out once she came round my house which is where I was headed next.

Well it was actually a cabin just outside new york on long island, my mother was dead so I lived alone, every weekend my aunt Rosa would come and see how I was doing and every three months my dad would check up on me.

I opened my cabin door and saw an envelope on the floor, it was from aunt Rosa, it was her will, she had passed away on tuesday, that was no wonder. I hadn't seen her on saturday.

I sat on my couch thinking about never seeing her again. I had no family now ecxept my dad.

I had to live three months without anyone to take care of myself, I couldn't wait till summer, I would go to this camp I got a brochure for last summer, that's almost a whole year.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a knock at the door.

No-one ever comes to see me.

I opened the door.

I saw Carmen standing there.

Her eyes were always constantly changing, but they liked to stay on blue for a few minutes before they decided, "I don't want to be blue anymore, I'm gonna be brown or, or green".

Her caramel coloured hair fell to her shoulders.

She walked in and kissed me fully on the lips without warning.

I was shocked for a fraction of a second, before I felt myself melting.

She parted.

'Thankyou, I love you so much Leo, I'm sorry for leaving you.' She said.

'Don't apologize, it was my fault, I wanted to be alone in the park, with no-one else I knew, that's I wasn't paying much attention to you.'

She gave me another peck on the lips.

'Where's your aunt?' She asked.

'She passed away.' I told her.

'I'm sorry, that's not at all romantic.' She told me.

I chuckled.

'Love you too Car.' I said and took her into a hug. 'You want to catch a movie?' I asked her.

'No, I just want to stay here and melt in your arms.' She replied.

I took her towards the couch and held her untill we both fell asleep.

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Who's POV should it be next, choose from below:**

**CONNOR**

**FRAN**

**PIPER**

**TRAVIS**

**I need two reviews within five days to post the next chapter.**

**Please R&R**


	16. Authors Note

Love Aches A/N

**Only one review last chapter so I have stopped this story but I have added another one to make up for it, if you're mad at me for abandoning Love Aches, then shout at me in your reviews, you can say whatever, if any of you want to PM me, then go ahead.**

**My new story is called **_**The Quest for Lightning**_

**Its Annabeth's Point of view of the lightning thief.**

**Sorry, that I had to stop this story.**


	17. Chapter 17

LA

**I've decided to continue this story and the next chapter will updated tomorrow at the latest, I think that as long as people read I will continue. **

**I'll ask, if you are reading the quest for lightning, it would be great if you could tell me in a review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Love Aches 17

So hey its me Fran, us girls are all mad, well ecxept Carmen, she left to go talk to Leo, because he found a way to get her back, although no amout of flowers or all that sissy stuff could sucker me up.

I'm really annoyed with Tom, it seems as though he is now having more fun with the boys than with me.

Its making me a little jelous, that's kind of my flaw, jelousy, but it doesn't matter with boys, its with girls I get really jelous and angry.

At the moment I'm just angry.

Anyway, us six are all at Thalia's, sitting on the floor, saying nothing to eachother, with a sad expression on our faces.

I look at Thalia, she has the saddest expression, she had to break up with Nico, just cos she got thrown in jail, she doesn't want him to keep bailing her out of jail.

Yes its only once, but Thalia disagrees with what I say. I say she won't get put in jail if Luke doesn't start beating up her younger sister.

Pipers sitting down, quietly sobbing with her hands over her eyes, I believe that she's angry at Jason, but she can't shout to him.

Annabeths really angry at Percy, but I don't know why, she's calmer now and her expression is getting sadder, at the moment she looks like she might breakdown like Piper, maybe just as bad or even worse.

Gwens fine,she's the only person who shows no expression, she's a little angry at Conner, but not as mad as Annabeth was.

Katie's sitting down playong with a strand of wheat, I see tears escaping her eyes, she doesn't hide her sobs as Piper is, Katie just let's them fall, I guess Travis did something that includes pranking being immature and leaving Katie, going back to his old ways just when we all thought he had matured.

Me, well a few tears are escaping my eyes, I'm sad that Tom hasn't spent time with me, he has put in extra days of marine training, every saturday, he goes to Boston for out sea training.

He doesn't come back untill sunday night, so he's going to spend the weekends with me, wednesday he goes to the marines, fridays the day he catches up on the homework he gets that work, thursday, he's tired so he goes to bed pretty early because of the previous day of training.

On monday he spends his time to help the boys.

He only has tuesday, but he calls me, because his dad helps him with working out.

You say why can't he spend time with me at school.

I only have one lesson with him and its biology, but, that's the only class we have a seating plan, and I'm nowhere near his table, so I only have lunch, and the first ten minutes of the school day with him.

An hour and ten minutes, seventy minutes, that not enough time, out of a whole week I have a maximum of. Five hours fifty minutes.

That isn't enough for one day with me considering the time he spends woth me now.

I wish he would just spend one whole day with me, I can't wait till the christmas holidays, because then he has the whole two weeks with me.

If all the boys try to get us back with money and sweetery, I will kill whoevers behind it, and I know the person who's going to find that out. Its obviously going to be Annabeth, well after she's stopped crying.

Just then a knock on the door came.

Thalia got up.

'Come with me please Fran.' She said.

I knew she needed a witness if it was a boy.

She opened the door and I saw Jason.

She hugged him.

'Hey Jase you're home.'

'So I am.' He started. 'Actually I want to see Piper.' He said.

Thalia punched him, she slammed the door in his face, then she looked guilty.

'Sorry Jase.' Thalia apologized.

'S'okay.' He replied.

'I wouldn't go and see Piper right now.' I started. 'You've hurt her, she's crying, I don't think she can handle you, just as Thalia says she doesn't want Nico, to keep bailing her out of jail.' I said.

'Hey Thals, don't blame yourself, that was once.' Jason said.

'That's what I told her, but she won't have it.' I told him.

'Besides...' He started, but stopped abruptly. 'I need to talk to Piper.' He said, as if it was life and death. 'I can't live without her, oh and give her this, he said and handed Thalia a charm in a piece of worn cloth.

Inside was a gold plated loghtning bolt.

'Aww.' I cooed as Jason slumped on the couch. In the front room.

He didn't turn the TV on.

'He's really miserable.' Thalia told me.

I just nodded and followed her upstairs, before we went in hour room, she handed me the charm in the cloth.

I gave the whole thing to Piper who was still cring.

'He's downstairs I whispered in her ear, as I walked past.

Piper got up so slowly, have you ever heard the saying "If you were going any slower, you'd be going backwards"? That statement would fit perfectly right now, but the rooms mood, didn't fit with it, in fact the worlds atmosphere didn't fit with the sentence.

Thalia went to sit on her bed.

'Can you belive just a few days ago, all seven of us were in this room, but now it only holds five of us. And all seven of us were writing down everything we could think of the boy we thought we would be with forever, now only two people, who were in that group a few days ago, we knew it would become a reality for them.

I think we had all called off school for untill we were no longer emotionally depressed.

I heard the door close downstairs, then I heard someone crying.

'Whos that?' Annabeth asked.

She got up quickly wiping away the tears from her already red eyes.

We all followed Annabeth downstairs.

It was Piper sitting on the sofa.

'Hey, what's the matter?' Gwen asked, her blank expression turning into comfort.

'I-sent-Jason- a-a-away.' She said.

'Why?' Thalia asked.

'I can't handle anything, about him.' She said.

'Look, di he get thrown in Jail?' I asked rhetorically.

'Yes, you don't know what he's going through.' Annabeth continued.

'Also not to mention, you don't have a clue how much this boy is doing to get you back.' Katie-who was still crying-concluded.

'He made me a charm for this bracelet.' Piper said, holing out a pure silver bracelet.

It was a solid bracelet, like the wriststrap you get on a silver watch.

'He said he made this aswell.' Piper said.

'Do you believe him?' Gwen asked.

'Yes.' She said.

'Can I look at the bracelet?' Thalia asked.

'You can keep it.' Piper said

Thalia examined it.

After a few seconds she replied to Pipers generous offer.

'Actually, its impossible, for anyone, but you to have it.' Thalia said.

'How?' Piper asked.

'It has your full name on the inside.' Thalia said.

'What?' Piper asked.

'It says "I 3 you Piper Tristan McLean".'

_That's what it looked like._

Piper started crying again, as she took it from Thalia, she put the lightning charm on and ran out to catch up to Jason, probably hug and kiss him.

Two down, now it was five left.

I looked towards the door and found out Tom was standing there.

I was just as surprised as everyone else was.

'Tom, what are you doing?' I asked him.

'Standing in Thalias doorway.' He replied.

Smartass, I thought.

'No, why arnt you in Boston?' I asked.

'I've decided I'd rather be with you than go to somewhere that's a few hours away in a plane.'

He stood there confessing his love for me, and I just stood there frozen popping out questions at him.

'Fran?' He asked. I had been silent for ages.

'Thalia, can I come in?' He asked.

'Sure.' She said.

Tom stepped towards me, which made me take an involuntry shaky step towards him.

I almost fell.

'No Fran.' He chucled at my attempt. 'Stay there, I'll come to you.' I tried my best to obey, it was a pretty hard challange to accept his words and for my brain to tell my body.

Tom came to me, he hugged me and he swept me up and carried me outside.

I managed a chuckle while I melted in his arms.

'You are coming on this voyage with me miss.' He said once he came out of his house in his sailors uniform.

I took the hat off his head and placed it on my head.

He swept me up again, and carried me all the way to Laguardia airport.

Half an hour later we were on a plane to Boston.

**Please R&R**

**I'm sorry that I said I wouldn't write this story again, but I think its the best story I've written, please tell me what you think of it.**


	19. Chapter 19

Love Aches 18

**FranAdams: thankyou for reviewing, it isn't the end yet and I was thinking of a sequel, but I've got to get everyone back together first. I have four more couples and four chapters left, I know who's getting back this chapter.**

Connors POV

18. My first girlfriend.

I was walking out of Percy's house with my, however much I had, I would not use my money on Gwen she deserved something special, girls can't be bought with money.

Not the ones I know anyway.

I took an envelope as I walked out the door, I had already written a letter to my dad.

It went something like this.

_Dear dad, I have given this money to you and I would like you to give it to Gwen, she is in Goode, but she'll probably be at Thalia's house. _

I went to my house and put the letter in my mailbox, I thought to go upstairs, get some sleep, tomorrow would be the best day of my life or it would be the worst.

I've never, not ever had a girlfriend, and I'm fourteen, how sad is that, see most people have girlfriends, when they're younger than that, some even have them when they're ten, as young as that.

So, don't feel bad for me, I'm not the only one in our group.

Okay I lied I am.

See even my brother had a crush on a girl called Natalie, they went out for an hour, before he made a pink water balloon. It exploded and well she turned pink, and puffy, I won't tell you how she turned puffy.

So I went to sleep and before I knew it, I woke up.

I was groggy that morning, Travis ran in and gave me a present, I was sure not to trust him.

I put it to the side and opened it.

It was a pie in the face, but he must have known I'd put it at my side, because the mechanical arm still pushed the pie in my face.

He was gone before I could get him back, he'd probably hide from me.

The whole day, and if this was the best day of my life, I wouldn't bother to get him back, not ever.

That cake in the face did wake me up thought, I went to the bathroom to wash my face, unfortunately my mother came in.

'Connor where on earth did you get that shaving cream from?' She asked.

'Mum, its a pie, Travis pranked me, with a present.' I told her.

'Why do you fall for every one of his tricks?' She asked.

'I do not.' I said tripping over some trip wire and a pie was smashed into the back of my head and each side.

'No of course not.' My mum said sarcastically walking away, after I washed my hair and face again I heard Travis chuckle from downstairs.

I was not happy, but lucky for Travis he popped out of the house before I could grab him.

I looked in the mailbox and realized the letter I sent was gone.

Yes my dad had taken it, or he had got it eventually.

I went outside and realized I was still in my PJ's, I went to my bedroom and got dressed quickly.

Once I went outside I got a knuckle to the head.

Ouch, I thought.

Gwen was about to knock on the door.

'Ouch.' I moaned rubbing my head.

Gwen didn't apologize, she just hugged me.

When she let go I was confused.

'What was that for?' I asked.

You gave me money?' She asked ignoring my question.

'Yes.' I replied. 'Percy gave us an equal amount of money, and I didn't know what you liked so I gave you the money so you can buy whatever you wanted.' I told her.

Gwen thought for a moment.

'What I really want is that first date.' She said.

'So breakfast.' I said.

She looked confused.

'See no-one else has had a first date that starts with breakfast.' I said.

We both went to her house which was almost the same as mine.

We went to the dining table and I met Gwens parents.

'Hi I'm Connor.' I said shaking their hands.

'This is the second boyfriend of Gwens we've met, I didn't really like that Percy fella.' Mr Vaster said.

I found out her last name as she took me to her house.

'I appreciate that thankyou.' I replied.

I had breakfast alone with Gwen, it wasn't romantic, but I loved her company.

I took Gwen outside once we had finished to the Park.

So Gwen, will you go out with me?' I asked.

'We've just had a first date, you don't really ask that question.' She told me. 'We are going out though.' She said grabbing my hand.

I gave her a kiss on the head.

'Your parents are nice.' I commented.

'Yeah.' She said. 'None of them own a company, like your father.' She said.

'Hey, your father met the Queen, he was one of prince Harry's friends, you had tea-as the English call it-with her.' I retorted.

'Yeah that was great and all, but after a while it got boring seeing the Queen every Saturday She said.

'Listen Gwen, you've had the best life, out of all of us, you have both parents, I only have my mum, just like Percy, Jason and Thalia, my brother Travis, Tom and Nico.' I said.

'But what about Leo.' She asked.

'Well Leo's mum died when he was a little kid and the day before yesterday his aunt died, so he only has his dad who's never around and Carmen, who has to take care of him.

He lived by himself for five days a week after his mum died, his aunt would visit him every weekend.' I told her.

'I feel sorry for Leo.' She said.

I just nodded.

'Why don't you like Gwendolia?' I asked after a few seconds of silence.

'Its too long and it sounds like an old lady's name.' She moaned.

I chuckled.

'Well I think its beautiful.' I commented.

'You have to though.' She told me. 'You're my boyfriend.' She continued.

'Most boyfriends would say that yes, but I really do like it.' I said.

The rest of the day, I sat on a bench with her. And we watched the children playing in the park.

The moment was perfect.

I was sitting in the park with Gwen on a bench listening to the robins chirping, it was getting closer and closer to winter, we would all be watching Percy try to win the tournament he entered.

I had secretly known that Annabeth had also entered it, I didn't know why she did, probably, just to prove she was just as good as he was.

The end of the day was perfect.

Gwen and I were watching the sunset, when a man came up to me with a letter.

He walked away without a word.

I opened the letter.

_Dear Connor Stoll, we are sorry to inform you, that your father has died in recent circumstances, the Olympus building unfortunately collapsed, this has caused all your friends parents to die aswell, we have no suspects who plotted this, we have moved all debris, but found out that your parents did not make it._

_Your brother was seen exiting the building, then twenty minutes after he left it blew up, Travis was seen trying to find your dad, he left after talking with him._

_I'm so sorry about this, the Messenger._

I started to Cry.

Gwen gave me a hug.

My head fell into her lap and I started to cry.

I didn't stop the tears.

Gwen. Stroked her hands through my hair, she tried to calm me down.

I cried for six hours, I couldn't see the moon tonight and I normally could.

My father was dead, my mum and brother was the only family I had left.

Once I stopped crying, I hugged Gwen.

'Come on.' I said.

'Where are we going?' She asked, as I pulled her to the Olympus building.

'The aftermarth.' I replied.

**I'm going to start saying sorry to anyone who's English and their reading.**

**If you don't call dinner tea, but I'm English too, its just what Connor thinks the English call dinner or supper.**

**I want to ask you if anybody is reading any of my other stories, if you are could you please Review.**

**Please R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

Love Aches 18

**FranAdams: thankyou for reviewing again**

Pipers POV

19. Mourning With The Dead

I couldn't believe it, my mother dead, my mother was the most beautiful being, according to many of the men who worked in the building, I couldn't believe it, my dad was the only family I had left, but he was in Egypt, shooting a movie about Pharaoh's, he wouldn't be back for eight months.

Why did my mother have to go, whoever did this would die by my hands, I'd be sure of it.

I was also shocked about all my friends, all their parents died.

Jason and I cried for a while, well I did, Jason was trying to comfort me, but he was too upset to lift my spirits or his own.

We just sat on a bench in the park for six hours, we made our way to the Olympus building before the sun began to set.

I wanted to see what state all other friends were in and if they had visited the building.

Once we arrived I saw Thalia-the strongest of all of us-crying, she ran up to Jason ,d I went to Fran and Nico, while Tom joined in the hug, Jason finally let his tears go.

I saw Fran, trying to pull a fake smile.

'So how come Toms still here?' I asked Fran.

'Well he said he'd rather be with me than his marines.' She replied.

'What about his battleship training?' I asked.

'He chose me over that aswell.' She explained.

'Is that why you're wearing his sailor hat?' I asked.

She nodded.

I heard Nico sobbing next to me.

'Have you not run out of tears yet?' I asked.

He looked at me.

'I started crying five minutes ago. I was being strong for Thalia.'

'Idiot.' Thalia said, breaking from he hug with her brothers and walking to Nico and comforting him with a hug, they both kept crying.

I saw Percy and Annabeth whimpering, they both wept, while they moved the debris from the site.

I walked over to them, Jason was hot on my hills before he caught up and held my hand.

'Hey Annabeth, Percy.' I greeted them.

They didn't even look up to me.

'Hey.' The both sobbed.

'What are you doing?' I asked.

'Finding out why it fell?' Annabeth lied.

'Don't lie.' I said.

Percy sighed looking at Annabeth.

They shared eye contact before Annabeth huffed in defeat.

'Looking for our parents.' Percy said.

'Percy, they're dead, they're all in bags on their way to be buried in a few days.' Jason replied, trying hard to get all the words out.

Annabeth cried.

Percy stopped her from crying, by holding her arms, she thrased around trying to get away from his grip, she gave up after a few seconds, she slumped on the floor infront op Percy, he got down to her level and let her melt into his arms.

'Come on Jase.' I said and dragged him towards Katie and Travis.

They were both crying, I knew Katie disliked her mothe and she had lived with Travis, I don't know how long for though.

I left them to cry, I went to Fran.

'How many people are together again?' I asked.

'You and Jason, Leo and Carmen, Connor and Gwen, and Tom and I.' She replied.

I know how much the others would love to get back together, but in the cicustances it is unsuitable.

'So what can we do now?' I asked.

'Nothing, just fell mournful and cry untill we can't cry anymore.' Tom replied.

I couldn't cry anymore, so I just sat down and let Jason cry.

Leo sat next to me, while Carmen comforted him.

'I'm sorry Carmen, but especially to Leo.' I said when she sat next to me.

'Why are you sorry?' She asked.

'We've both lost our mother, have no homes and now Leo has no family, the only person he has is you.' I said.

'I think we all feel sorry for him, but we live in his cabin.' Carmen replied.

'And your happy living there?' I asked.

'No.' She replied after a few seconds of silence. 'Its too cold and small.

'I'm sorry.' Leo apologized with tears in his eyes.

'Shhh, don't blame yourself, its not your fault.' Carmen told him.

He started to cry again.

'I can't stand to see them like this.' Thalia said coming to sit by us, while Nico, put his head in her lap.

Nico fell asleep.

'Do you want to be with Nico?' I asked Thalia.

'I don't get a choice.' Thalia stated.

'How?' Carmen asked,

'I have no family ecxept my brothers and what company are they?' She asked

'Thanks sis.' Jason and Tom replied in Unison **(A/N I think that's how you spell it)**.

Everything in my life was like those black and white movies, without the music, ecxept Jason and my friends, they were the only things that showed colour.

Annabeth was coming towards us untill she almost fell sideways.

Percy caught her.

'What was that? I asked as I woke Jason up.

'Huh?' He asked half asleep.

'I think Percy and Annabeth have found something.' I whispered, he got up in thirty seconds and another thirty seconds later all fourteen of us were standing around a stairwell that led into the ground.

'Any idea where it goes?' Katie asked.

'Somewhere mysterious?' Travis guessed.

'That somewhere myserious, is exactly wher we are going to end up.' Nico said, taking Thalia by the hand and dragging her down the stairs, with a candle.

Connor supplied each boy with one and eacch girl a torch. The thing Connor didn't bring was a match, so Thalia gave Nico he torch, he turned it on.

We all followed them down the stairs.

The stairs went down for at least fifty meters.

When we reached the bottom I heard a splash and Nico was knee depth in water, once Percy entered the water all the water parted infront and behind him.

Nico, Thalia, Fran, Tom, Connor and Gwen were no longer wadding in water.

We all followed not wadding in water.

Percy was the last to exit the water so no-one got wet.

We entered a narrow hallway, we had to go down single file.

After a few minutes of walking the hallway opened into a cabin, triple the size of a football pitch.

I saw carvings in the cavern, the cavern was held up, by more than I could count marble pillars.

We all walked forwards not needing the torches, there was a hole, the size of a football pith in the middle of the cavern, it was gratted, like a football net, and made out of iron.

We all walked under and looked out, I saw cars, that were huge, well I thought they were cars, I mean they had tires, but they were huge.

At the other side of the cavern were stairs that led up, this was stupid, the satirts went on forever and I nean forever, it was a spiral staircase, I lost count after I got to twenty-six thousand four hundred and ninety one, but I'm sure there was more that thirty thousand, once we reached the top, we were at the top floor of the empire state building.

We all took the elevator down and we entered the lobby.

The lobby was huge, many peole were standing around chatting about stupp, this place was full of coulour despite our recent events. At the front doors a man was behind a desk and was reading how to kill a mockingbird, one of the most loved book, but to be fair I didn't get it.

The man stopped us before we went ou, he gave us a gold card and told us to go up the elevator.

'We just came from there.' I moaned.

'You have an audience on the six-hundreth floor.

There wasn't that many floors in the empire state was there.

Nobody wanted to tell the man that he was being crazy so we all went **back** to the elevator, I zoomed up, super fast before it made a ding and it opened up.

What I saw was so outstanding I forgot about everything ecxept Jason,

**What do you think Please review.**

**If you want to get a sneak peak of the end and the start of the sequel to this book then review, I will PM you if you review and ask for a sneak peak. Only three chapters left.**

**Anyone who has a story that they would like me to R&R, please tell me and I will tell you what I think**

**Please update TKAK (the person knows who they are) or no sneak peek. **

**Anaway please R&R**


	21. Chapter 21

Love Aches 18

**Percabethlvrknowsall: Thankyou for reviewing and sorry if this will dissapoint you, but they are not demigods, not yet, there will be a sequel, but the next chapter of love aches is the last.**

**FranAdams: I've sent you the sneak peek of Love Aches which will be the end of Love Aches and the start of A God's Love (I think I called it that) **

Travis's POV

20. Walking The Road Of Heavan

So all fourteen of us stood there, we all had our mouths open, no-one could move.

I looked at Katie and she held my hand, what I didn't know was if we were back together, but what I did know was that I would never let her go, not ever again, not even if I saw a girl who was more beautiful than her.

Katie has the best personallity.

I went to stand behind Katie and wrapped my arms around her.

She looked at me confused, so I just smiled at her, she returned it.

I looked at my friends and saw they were all together, thank goodness the hole in my heart has once again been full.

I looked around, I was about to walk forward, as was everyone else, but the elevator doors closed so were were going down, the second time.

So we'd have to go up for a third.

Piper still had the platinum card, gold must not have been as good as platinum to heavan.

So I was alive again, but I knew I was going to die again.

Well if I was Katie I knew I was in heaven.

'Maybe, I should take the card this time Piper?' Percy questioned.

'Oh, no. You're not going to take it, I will.' Annabeth retorted.

Percy didn't dare argue with her.

Piper handed Annabeth the platinum card.

We all went in the elevator again and went up for the third time.

Once the elevator opened, I went out of the elevator, but only because Katie pulled me, I'm sure I would have forgotten to move if Katie hadn't remembered.

We were all standing on a varnished, white marble pathway, that probably leaded to the middle of heaven.

I know I say heaven quite a lot, but where else would I be.

I looked down and I saw that were were really high up, I could see Manhattan, I was sure I didn't want to fall down there.

'I'm afraid of hights.' Thalia told us.

Nico started giggling so Thalia took him by the scruff of his jumper and stiffed her nerves to hold him over the edge of the path.

Nico, looked horrified.

I stiffled a laugh.

'I'm glad you wouldn't do that to me.' I told Katie.

She had a grin that gre across her face, oh no an idea I've given her.

'How does it feel to be dangling so high in the air, that before you reach halfway your face would have peeled off and you'd be dead before you reach the bottom?' Thalia asked.

'I'm really sorry I laughed.' Nico apologized.

'Good.' Thalia said, putting him back safely on the path. 'Because if you died, I'd not only hurt you, but I'd hurt myself, and I couldn't do this.' She said and gave him a kiss.

We walked the pathway to where-ever it leads to in silence, holding hands, all speechless, unable to speak.

I saw that there were two plant beds, both had a golden olive tree, with small seedlings surrounded them both.

The marble pathway led onto a cobblestone pathway, always a trip hazard, I hated these, things, but I guess it was suitable, due to the market place we walked through.

Katie almost fell over a few times, but I managed to keep her upright.

Tom carried Fran in the cradle position so she didn't fall over, everyone else had to do the same as I did.

Nico and Percy copied Tom, and was sucessful, I'll tell you if and when they drop Annabeth or Thalia.

I saw that the first inersection was on the right side of the path, we all walked down, I saw a bakery, that was closed and may never have been open.

I also saw that. There was a butchers on the left side of the intersection, and a candlestick shop on the right, while the bakers were straight down the middle.

We all walked back, noticing that that was not the way we wanted to go.

After a few meters of walking down the pathway, we headed right, it was at first narrow and then it opend up and it was a car boot sail without the cars or the boots, on every single table there was everything from the past, if Katie didn't stop me from staeling anything, or if Gwen didn't stop Connor fron stealing anything we would both have our arms full of stuff.

We had taken two wrong turns.

We decided that we should go straight forward which was difficult, because we always ended somewhere we didn't want to end.

We went down a road full of sports shops, different returaunts, medical shops, any catogry of any shops, you name it and I tell you, they have it one hundred percent.

I was almost tempted to go in one of the casino's they have, they also had monster repellant shops.

Everything we went past was either gold or silver, or both.

They had two big golden doors once the road had finished., but they were locked.

I knew we should have stopped at that key store.

A note was on the door it read.

_Dear Demigods, _

_go the the armoury and choose an attacking weapon and a defending weapon, from our collection._

_Then once you exit, you will each face ten dracnae each, three telkhines each, two hellhound each, they will all come out randomly, one you hace defeated then, you will either face medusa, one of the other gorgons or the minotaur or a sea monster,_

_With regards ?_

First I wanted to know who "?" was, and we had to fight a few waves of monsters, but I got ready anyway

I eventually destroyed the monsters before we ended up at the doord again, but they were no open.

I didn't want to explain what I saw, so I'll let Percy tell you, after all, it would be better hearing it from him.

**What do you think?**

**A Gods Love is the sequel to this story, and to all those who didn't review, or didn't review that they wanted a sneek peek sorry, but you'll have to wait untill Friday for the last chapter.**

**Sorry for the long wait for the last chapter, but I think it will be worth the wait, even though the chapter will be a lot shorter than all the others.**

**As always please R&R**


	22. Chapter 22

Love Aches 18

**I'm sorry that this was not updated the day I said it would, I've been busy.**

**FranAdams: Thankyou for reviewing**

Percy's POV

20. A room full of dead parents

I pushed open the huge doors that we came to before.

I entered the huge room and I couldn't process what I was seeing, I had no time to take what I saw in the room, all my friends had also stopped dead (not literally) in their tracks and was facing the same direction as me.

I saw twelve thrones in this, room?

And every seat was occupied, but all of the people in the room, looked like they were frozen, they were all so pale as if they had no blood running through them.

A little girl was also frozen it was as if the girl was poking at the flames.

At that moment all I could think was is that my dad, sitting frozen in a fishermans chair with shorts and a hawaian shirt with sunglasses on as if he was having a great time.

'This must be a memorial for our parents' I said breaking the silence

No-one replied and I knew they were still in shock.

**What do you think?**

**A Gods Love is the sequel to this story.**

**Below is the first paragraph.**

A creaking sound made us all gasp as we looked at the figures in the thrones, they were all moving slowly, sometimes jerking and the pale skin colour was flaking and I was horrified as to what might be behind that flaky skin of theirs.

**As always please R&R**


End file.
